KOTETSU TO KOSUI
by LustrousJade
Summary: Kenshin Himura was Japan's most accomplished and highly paid assassin. Now retired and living in an isolated mountain in Kobe, Kenshin again faces the dangers of his past as Kaoru stumbles to his house demanding for help and offers herself as payment.
1. Genereaux Livienspiel

KTKChapterOne 

** KOTETSU TO KOSUI (STEEL AND PERFUME)  
By LustrousJade**

STORY SUMMARY

Raised and born in Japan of mixed origins, Van Heerden Kenshin Himura becomes Japan's most sought after and highly paid assassin. Now retired and living in an isolated mountain, he again faces the dangers of his past when Laidler Kaoru Kamiya demands for protection from a mad man out for revenge. 

Kaoru Kamiya Laidler is a rich and well sheltered grand daughter of a daimyo whose life turns upside down with the death of her parents. Her mother's last request was for her to go to the mountain home of Himura, Bakumatsu's best shadow killer, but her mother never did explain why. In her wish to obey her deceased mother's request, and powered by Himura's denial of it, she corners herself into an agreement and becomes Battousai's very own. 

Propelled by his rage and ambition, Kajiuchi Toshiro hunts for Kaoru Kamiya after massacring her household. A survivor of his time, Toshiro stops at nothing to complete his revenge even if it meant going against the greatest Hitokiri Japan ever made. 

Kotetsu to Kosui was inspired by:

Rurouni Kenshin by _Nobuhiro Watsuki  
_ Shibumi by _Trevanian  
_ Naked Weapon (it's a movie)

Just decided to make a full summary inside. No special reason really, it's just that reading all those summaries at the back of books all afternoon in the bookstore really got through me and I wanted a good summary for my story too. Just so you'd all know.. sorry it's not really a chappie. P.S. I'm currently working on chapter seven right now. That's good right? x Now onto chapter one! 

** KOTETSU TO KOSUI (Steel and Perfume)  
Chapter One**

Kyoto, Japan  
Spring 1876 

The scent of the earth was still lingering in the air while the pavement was wet with fresh water rain. In the dark, Kaoru tiredly walked through the outskirts of Kyoto alone, hungry and penniless. It had been three weeks since everything in her life turned upside down. Three weeks of struggle she hadn't even thought was possible. Now her whole body was cold with rain and shivering with hunger, yes it had been three painfully agonizing weeks. 

Kaoru's blue hakama was soaked with mud and rainwater that she found it difficult to walk about with its weight. The water splashed all over her sandals and made it slippery. Her hair was drenched with water and so was her backpack and the contents therefore which included another set of training clothes and her yellow kimono. Her bokken was clinging on her waist like it always did. The hand guards she was wearing were starting to itch and shrink as the hard leather was beginning to drain the excess water it absorbed. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold winds blowing through her wet clothing. 

Lacking any form of distraction, Kaoru's mind painfully replayed the scene which she was forced to endure for the past three weeks; the flames, the screams, her futile protests and her now non-existent family. She forced hard breaths into her lungs. No, she mustn't cry now, she would grieve later, but the tears came without her noticing. It flowed from her eyes to her cheeks and eventually combined with the water dripping from her hair. She squared her shoulders and hastened her pace; forcing illusory energy from within into use. 

The dark didn't seem so scary anymore, and she was accustomed to solitude by now. All these would eventually pass; the only thing that was important right now was finding him – in Kobe. She is now in Kyoto and Kobe isn't very far from there. She'd have to climb a mountain to get to her destination first but it did not discourage her. She was near, it had taken her weeks but she was so near now and she would endure this. Her mother had instructed her to find him, to find Himura Kenshin, and find him she shall. 

**Edo Police Headquarters  
Spring 1876**

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes sir, the men could not recall seeing a young woman that fit her description that night." 

The man looked irritably at the lower ranked officer in front of him. He knew that they would somehow make things more complicated. 

"How can one girl escape a squad of policemen? Did I not tell you to station men within the ten meter perimeter Yoshida?" 

"Yes sir, but the girl, this Miss Laidler, we assume that she was not in the house when we conducted the search Kajiuchi-san sir." The younger man said pronouncing the words Miss Laidler as Miss Raidrer due to his Japanese tongue. 

Kajiuchi looked sternly at the young man in front of him causing the latter to flinch under his gaze. 

"We do not pay you to assume things Yoshida. I want facts and evidences. I want to see the bodies of the Laidler household in the morgue first thing in the morning is that understood?" He said as he stroked his chin. 

"Yes sir," the blue clad officer answered. Kajiuchi signalled for him to leave. He bowed and softly closed the door behind him. 

Ten years of working under the government had taught Kajiuchi to be extra thorough in all his undertakings. One can never be too sure of anything unless everything had been cleaned till the last speck. From the Tokugawa to the Meiji government little has changed. He still had power and influence and he still was as potent a liar as before. 

So the little bitch survived, they had to track and dispose of her at once. Helpless as she was, he would still pursue her. It was necessary for his vengeance. He massaged his temple and slouched into the chair. He had better go home for the night, more work was waiting tomorrow, but on second thought he had better get started now. 

Where would she go? From his earlier research he knew that the Laidlers had no relatives in the country and all the Kamiyas were dead, his doing of course. 

He stood from his rosewood chair and walked slow heavy steps toward the glass window of his office and like such dramatic evil moments such as this he did what every villain would do. He smiled evilly. 

**Yokohama  
1845**

Several Japanese eyes had turned as some English men had bowed upon the sight of Genereaux Livenspiel. Yes, she was of noble blood but they did not know that. The only thing they knew was what they saw. And what they saw was a foreign woman with her squarely set jaw, her delicately framed face and the most captivating and unearthly amber eyes. Her red hair was tied to a complicated bun and her frocks billowed gently with the wind, occasionally showing layers of petticoats and a pair of slender creamy legs as she walked the windy ports of Yokohama bay during the summer of 1845. 

Although Japan secluded itself from the world since 1639, its ports still accepted a conservative number of outsiders most of which were Dutch. These foreigners then had to endure hours of luggage searching for Bibles, rosaries and other signs of Christianity since the Tokugawa government had banned that religion. Months had passed since her arrival in Japan. She settled herself in Deshima Island, an artificial island in the harbour of Nagasaki on Kyushu. 

The locals were not in good terms with her, in fact they never had a clear standing with Gene. She talked to them, politely and courteously with bad Japanese, but never established any sort of relationship. She was, to them, a helpless, quiet, formal and very reserved lady. 

All these first impressions about Gene changed with the market incident. They had learned that Gene neither was a silent woman nor was ordinary. A vendor thought to take advantage of the gaijin and insisted her pay was inadequate and when she refused to pay him more, he grabbed her hand and started to drag her away from the marketplace. That was the last time they saw the vendor alive for after several hours they saw him sprawled on the floor dead. His body was cold but there were no signs of struggle nor was there any blood. His expression was neutral; they thought he was asleep at first. His death was never solved and the authorities was just as happy to be rid of him since he was constantly running into trouble with his customers that they did not even investigate on the case. 

Rumours spread that a boy last saw the vendor with Ms. Livenspiel in the same alley they had found the corpse. They had been fighting and the vendor was shouting at the lady. The boy thought of intervening to save the foreign woman but was shocked to see the body of the man lying on the ground. The last thing he saw was Ms. Livenspiel's right hand quickly and gracefully retreating from the vendor's nape. He noticed that her eyes had flashed a brilliant hue of gold before she blinked causing it to return to its normal shade. 

The people had silently agreed that she was responsible for the killing, after all an innocent boy such as Anjin, stupid as he might be, wouldn't dare to lie about such a heavy crime. From that point on they had been careful with their dealings with Ms. Livenspiel, afraid to suffer the same fate with the insufferable vendor. 

Their speculations were not far from the truth for Gene did kill him. She had every reason to since he was threatening her; to quote the man himself "do things a lady wouldn't want him to do." It wasn't like he could hurt her; he had no idea of who he was dealing with. Gene simply became annoyed of the man and decided to end his life. Using the method that was known as naked weapon, she hit a very vital pressure point with her bare and severely trained hands. This technique had been in her family for generations and only a few outsiders knew about this. 

Naked weapon used no real armaments. Its weaponry consisted of simple everyday things like paper, chopsticks and even cloth. 

They, the western population of Deshima, knew that she had nobility in her blood. She had bearing. Her head was always held up high and her petite back straight. Her eyes mirrored her intelligence and her actions were always refined, if not subdued. But the greatest giveaway was the brooch of German royalty that she always wore. Immediately, they sent her letters of invitation to their lavish parties and dinners. Women would call on her and have tea if nothing else. 

Gene knew them too well for she was raised around such people. If they knew that she had not more than ten gold coins with her they wouldn't even take notice. She knew; that was the reason why she always wore the brooch her mother gave her. They never suspected anything for Genereaux always knew how to make two ends meet and her expensive jewelry suggested otherwise. Nor did they know why she came in the first place. That was what made her so buyable to both the ladies and the men. 

They had never heard of the market incident or if they did they shrugged it away. Surely a helpless noble could not be responsible for such a dreadful thing. Everyone thought highly of her. 

The men lavished her with gifts, which she used to start her pottery business, and the single women loved her company. The married women were a bit stiff on her for they were aware of the fancies their husbands bore towards Gene. 

All was going well for her new life in the foreign country. During the span of only two years her business grew and so did her estates. She never felt guilty of taking advantage of men "with brains between their legs" for they were responsible for her current state, always bringing with them expensive gifts and jewelry on their visits. At first they were taken aback seeing a woman run her own business but they brought themselves to understand her current single situation. That was why the marriage of Genereaux to Octave had not come as a surprise at all. 

Octave van Heerden was a silent man born of a Russian father and a Japanese mother – a daimyo's daughter. He was a tall and slender man with fine black hair and the most peculiar violent eyes, a very delicate complexion with a sharp flush on his right cheekbones which gave him a very interesting appearance, and a wide gentle mouth. He was almost pretty, Gene thought upon first sight of him. He looked very western save for his height which was clearly Asian. He was the prefect breeding stock for her. 

They were married after a few months of engagement and had set off to Otsu in Gene's summer house for their honeymoon. Three months after their arrival Gene found herself enceinte, a state her friends called a delicate condition. When her dresses were unable to cover the bulge she was prohibited to attend parties and other public gatherings. On July 1, 1848 she bore a boy which they named after both their grandfathers. The boy had inherited from his mother her red hair though his were a hue brighter and from his father his large violet eyes. Like his father, his facial features were almost feminine. 

Gene approved of the product of her union with Octave. From the very moment she held the baby in her arms she knew that he would grow to be great man, yes, Von Allen Kenshin Himura Van Heerden, was going to be a great man indeed. 

**Author's Notes:** I can say that this fanfic's going to be really fun to write. I got this idea when I finished reading Trevanian's book, Shibumi, and watching a Chinese movie called Naked Weapon. I'll try to incorporate some RK series scenarios here too. So did you like it? I thought it wouldn't be a surprise if Kenshin really did have foreign parents considering his red hair and violet eyes right? Tell me what you think. Should I continue this or not? Please let me know in your reviews! 


	2. Oibore Yukishiro

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**KOTETSU TO KOSUI (STEEL AND PERFUME)  
Chapter Two  
  
Kobe, Japan  
Spring 1876**

A shot then a scream. Branches hitting, scratching, wounding. Must run, run fast. This time a familiar voice screams. Mother!_"Kaoru, you must go, here's some money it's not much. Go to Himura, to the mountain I've been telling you about please my daughter…"  
_  
  
Faster, must hide somewhere and see. The grass makes the skin itch so much, must endure, mother, father. Sweat runs across the spine. Panting. So many men, father cannot take all of them, should help but mother... a promise. Have to get out silently. Please, don't let the wooden gates creek just this once. A horse, a carriage clattering against the rocks and the smell of white plum… it is very relaxing. Maybe when…"You're awake."Pain was the first sensation Kaoru felt upon waking. By the sound of the animal and the constant jerks her body welcomed, she knew she was riding a carriage. Sweat tricked from her brow; the pain was still there. Forcefully, she lifted her lying form to see the source of the voice. The humid air made her hair stick to her sweaty forehead restraining clear vision."You've been asleep the whole morning young lady, are you hungry?"

Ignoring the severe pain, Kaoru moved to a corner of the carriage – no it was just a buggy and by the looks of it, an age old one. The driver and the only companion she had was an elderly man, his gray Gi had traces of sweat and smudges of dirt. Spring was finally coming to an end.

It was another dream, a dream I just have to live with. I should not think of this now not when I have more important things to do, Kaoru thought. She looked around the wooden box.

"If you're looking for your things, they're under the red blanket on your left."

She stared at the older man's back. Did he see her? But he wasn't even looking. She buried those thoughts away and lifted the thick heavy blanket just to see her now dry backpack and bokken.

"Where did you find me?" Her voice was so coarse she barely recognized it.

"I found you sprawled on the road last night, for a moment I thought you were dead or drunk but you did not smell of alcohol and you still had a pulse so I decided to take you since bandits are abounding in that area."

"I see, thank you very much," she said bowing her head slightly.

This time, the man turned his head and looked directly to her face as he spoke. "You're welcome; besides, an old man could use some company to talk to," he turned his head back to the road again, "I'm sorry I was rude, my name is Yukishiro Oibore."

"Laidler Kaoru."

Kaoru noticed the change in the elder's voice when he spoke again. The tone had somehow changed – it was more easy, not so formal anymore – paternal even. "A gaikoku-jin, but you do not look foreign at all. You look so Japanese, well, except for those blue eyes you have."

She crept closer to the place Oibore sat. Her hands enclosed to her bent legs, her things by her side. "My father was German; it was my mother who was Japanese sir." Oibore's head nodded in comprehension. She suddenly remembered her main agenda and asked.

"Yukishiro-san, you said I have been asleep the whole morning, can I ask what road we are travelling right now?" She smiled, noticing that her voice wasn't so strained anymore and delighted to be talking to someone after a long time.

"Ah, yes. Well we are now nearing Rokko Mountain, I forgot the name of this road, forgive me I'm an old man, but we're behind the coastal site of Kobe. Can I ask where you are headed so I know where to drop you off?"

Rokko Mountain, perfect. She just saved herself a day of walking. "I'm headed to Mt. Rokko Yukishiro-san."

Oibore wiped the sweat from his forehead. This Kaoru; his daughter was about her age when she died. He touched the bottle of white plums that he kept inside his gi; that was her favourite scent – it suited her so for she was a very calm woman, the same effect that the fragrance infected on people. He corrected his perfectly round shaped glasses and adjusted his wide straw hat to fit his head firmly.

"Good, we're about ten minutes away from the foot of the mountain; can I drop you off there Laidler?"

"If it won't cause any trouble Yukishiro-san, it would be perfect." Kaoru noticed that Yukishiro did not have a hard time pronouncing her last name unlike most Japanese she knew.

"By the way, where did you come from young lady? If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm from Edo and I came here for a very important deal."

"I see. You've come a very long way. You should be careful next time not to exhaust yourself that much."

It was mid-afternoon and Kaoru felt the buggy slow down. She looked up and saw a check point swarming with policemen ten meters away. No! Not when I'm so near… No.

**Deshima, Kyushu Japan  
Fall 1853 **Five years passed since Von Allen's birth. Genereux and her son stood in the middle of the garden of their European inspired mansion. The wind carried the scent of the flowers to and fro. A picnic basket and a white mat lay a foot behind them, untouched. The mother and son had no similar features except the brilliant red hair that adorned their heads.

All was well, her business was flourishing and she need not do anything for Octave did all transactions since their marriage. He was, in fact, in Edo at the moment proposing some business deals with one of Japan's most successful man, Takeda Kanryuu.

Young Von Allen stood stiffly beside his mother. The winds were cold; an indication that winter was drawing near. His little face was tinted pink. It was near dark. Everyday after all the five tutors had gone home and the servants retreated to their evening chores, mother and son would go out into the gardens for their everyday training. This day though they started early; the servants brought them their supper when both refused to go inside and eat. They had not laid a finger on the food since.

Gene's form towered over her son. Between her fore and middle finger a flimsy paper fluttered with every draft that passed. Gene nodded, eyes gazed on her son who was holding a similar piece of paper. The surroundings were beginning to darken even more; the sun had fully set but the moon had failed to appear.

Von Allen raised his hand and threw the paper towards one of the Sakura trees around the garden. As expected, the paper hit the trunk and produced a scratch upon impact. Von Allen questioningly looked at his mother.

Gene watched as Von Allen threw the paper towards the target. Young as he was, the boy was exhibiting skills that surpassed others older than he. Still this wasn't enough, as a Livienspiel he was blood bound to be the inheritor of the Naked Weapon technique, Gene would not settle for mediocrity even if her son was anything but. She could see the untapped potential within her son and by all means she would unleash them.

She silently headed towards the injured trunk and bent to see the scratch eye level. The paper flew away with a passing draft. At first glance the wound on the trunk did seem like a scratch but at closer inspection it was at least half an inch thick. Gene smiled inwardly. This was very good, her son was learning well.

"You'd have to train harder Allen," her back was facing her son "that was a shallow shoot. We'll resume tomorrow. I hope I see better progress then."

Von Allen bowed in respect, eyes following his mother's retreating form. He stood straight when the door shut behind Gene and closed his eyes feeling the wind move about his scarlet hair. Five years passed since Von Allen's birth and he stood in the middle of the garden of their European inspired mansion, cheeks tainted pink with the cold.

* * *

"That's nonsense Gene, Kenshin's a strong boy you know it. What I don't understand is why you need him to endure so much this early."

Genereaux put the western tea cup down and stoically faced her companion and long time business friend.

"Hiko, I've been informed that the school of Hiten trains children even younger than Von Allen. He is a child yes but the tide has gone from bad to worse. The Ishinishi are multiplying and the people are starting to believe in their ideals. It won't be long before the Shogunate falls and that would not end peacefully I suspect. He has to be trained."

Seijirou Hiko, recent successor of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu and potter extraordinaire, shrugged.

"I understand. But he has to know more about the world around him if you want him to be prepared for it."

"He has tutors to for that reason Hiko."

"No, no. What I mean is he has to get out of this house. He has to see with his own eyes the scenarios which you are preparing him for."

Gene looked outside the window. The sunlight caused her eyes to glow a brilliant gold. Her chest moved up and down with her steady breathing.

"No. What I want for him is to be immune to those kinds of feelings he may gather from outside. Emotion would only bring him more trouble."

**Edo Police Head Quarters  
Spring 1876**

"Yoshida, are you okay?" The young officer looked at the direction of the voice. The door was half open. A woman carrying a tray full of papers was worriedly looking at him.

"Iyama? Yes, I'm fine. May I help you with those?"

The woman looked at her load and grinned at him.

"With this? No! Akira, you should be getting ready for your big debut presentation which would be about," she managed to hold the tray with a single hand and looked at her watch, "ten minutes from now."

"What? Ten minutes? But I've been here since quarter to eight this morning; you mean I've been working for two hours already?"

"Yes, so there's nothing to worry about. Everything's going to be alright you'll see. Stop being so tense. Well, I better get going see you later Yoshida! Good luck."

"Thanks Keiko."

The heavy double doors shut and Yoshida Akira started to make finishing touches on his presentation. He would have been okay if it was just any normal presentation; unfortunately Kajiuchi Toshiro's presence crushed any hopes for that. Akira buttoned his shirt. A stern man that Kajiuchi was.

* * *

"…but Laidler started to retaliate. He ordered his men to arms and attacked our men."

"And the women? Your report states that women were also killed that night. What happened Yoshida?"

Akira wiped the sweat from his forehead. The heat and the closed windows did not do any good for his nervousness.

"In page thirteen sirs, Kajiuchi-san orders the women to leave the fight scene but they were also armed and began attacking our men shortly."

The man with red rimmed glasses looked at Kajiuchi and spoke with his patented croaky voice that disturbed Akira so. "Is that true Kajiuchi? I find it rather hard to believe that a lady like Kamiya Naoko could bear arms and resist an officer. How can you prove that they did resist?"

"My men were there Mizoguchi-san. Their testimonies will prove as much but if you're looking for concrete evidences of their rebellion there are none sir, except for some circumstantial evidence."

"Then please tell Kajiuchi."

Toshiro Kajiuchi stood and signalled for Yoshida to sit.

"We are all aware that it was the Kamiya family who created the kendo sword style Kamiya Kasshin Ryu or more specifically, Naoko's father. Naoko's brother, Koshijourou and herself were trained and became masters at the age of sixteen. She was as proficient as her brother who had won kendo matches all over Japan. Her daughter, Kaoru was trained as well and became master before the death of Koshijourou making them both potential killers."

"But isn't Kamiya Kasshin Ryu also known as the Sword that Protects? It would go against the school's principles to kill isn't that right Kajiuchi?"

Toshiro inwardly smiled. Oh how he had prepared for this; every tiny little detail of it. The only secret was making both dreadfully wrong ends meet and making the audience believe but somehow Mizoguchi Konoe was making it difficult for him.

"Yes that is correct sir but as you've said the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu's principle is to protect. The mother and daughter did what they were taught. They protected Laidler Vincent as a wife and daughter like the teachings of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu taught: to protect the ones you love."

Kajiuchi sat and Yoshida continued his report. Mizoguchi Konoe and the rest of the six-man committee remained silent all through out the presentation since then. How easily manipulated, those fools.

**Kobe, Japan  
Spring 1876**

Oibore looked at Kaoru's stunned expression and discerned something was wrong. Her mood changed instantly upon sight of the checkpoint. "Quick, hide your things behind that stack of hay and sit beside me child."

At first Kaoru did not understand the orders Oibore barked at her. Her mind was busy devising ways to escape into the forest unnoticed by the police. When Oibore repeated himself, she did as she was told, composed herself and sat beside him.

Seven meters.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

And they were stopped in front of the checkpoint. The police started rummaging the contents of the buggy but the hay stack remained untouched.

Oibore held Kaoru's hand in his and smiled, assuring her that everything would work out. Kaoru seemed to get the message and relaxed beside him.

"What is you name?" A stout blue clad fellow suddenly appeared. He stood beside Kaoru, a clipboard in hand.

"Yukishiro Oibore," the old man answered calmly. The man scribbled something on the clipboard.

"And you?" He said, eyes looking uninterested, referring to Kaoru. Oibore spoke before Kaoru could answer.

"She is my daughter officer. Yukishiro Tomoe." More scribbling.

"Is that so? Can I see both your papers?" Kaoru loosened her hands from Oibore, ready to jump and run when needed. Her gaze was fixed on him as he silently opened his bag and handed tattered pieces of paper to the man. If they found out who she was they would surely arrest her. Her hands began to sweat. There were so many of them, armed policemen, that it would be risky to try to escape.

"This one's clean sir." A voice coming from the back of the buggy declared. The stout man looked sternly at Kaoru and then at the papers. He seemed to have debated over something before handing the papers back to Oibore.

"Thank you for your cooperation Yukishiro-san. There have been multiple reports of robbery in these parts and we intend to catch the culprits. Sorry for the inconvenience."

Kaoru hadn't noticed she held her breath until the man spoke those words. So, they were not looking for her after all. She was safe thanks to Oibore. It made her think though, where was Yukishiro-san's daughter, Tomoe? Well, she can ask him later. She was just so relieved at the moment. Oibore pulled the reins and the buggy came back to life.

* * *

"Thank you so much Yukishiro-san, for everything. Though I feel I must tell you why I'm in hiding somehow."

"No need for that. Believe it or not I feel that I should trust you young lady. Just be careful. I wish you well on your journey."

Oibore lifted his tattered straw hat, nodded and secured it back on his head. For the last time, Kaoru sincerely bowed to Oibore. The dust from the buggy formed clouds on the road. Yukishiro-san had just dropped her off at the foot of Mt. Rokko.

This is it, Kaoru thought. She adjusted her backpack and tightened her hand guards. It had shrunk a bit but it still fit her nevertheless. She followed the narrow foot path Oibore pointed out to her before he left. She received occasional scratches from the protruding branches and bites on her exposed flesh courtesy of the many mosquitoes and insects she came upon on the way.

Kaoru observed the slight change in angle of the road she travelled on. Hours later, when the sun started retreating, the elevation had risen tremendously and the temperature began to grow colder. Kaoru decided to rest or she would surely faint from fatigue. Her water bottle was now empty and her stomach was contracting from hunger.

She found a big rock outside the path. She walked towards it and slumped on the ground, her back supported by the rock. She was going hungrier by the minute that even the insects looked palatable to her. During this moment of weakness all she could think of was keeping herself alive to reach Himura in less time.

Her concentration was so tremendous that her defence instinct kicked in when a human figure bent and examined her. She immediately got hold of her bokken and started to attack the person as relentlessly as her body could conjure. The only sight she could catch from her blurred vision was the colour red swiftly avoiding her advances.

When all her strength was drained, Kaoru's body fell on the ground. She shakily stood back up to only find herself crushed to a man's body. She stared into his eyes. Gold, she thought, his eyes are golden just like…

"Himura?"

As the hilt of the man's sword made impact on her nape, the events of that dreaded night replayed on her mind before darkness claimed her.

"But mother, I can't just leave you here!"

"Kaoru, you must go, here's some money it's not much. Go to Himura, to the mountain I've been telling you about please my daughter you have to live!"

Heavy boots sounded against the wood flooring of the Laidler household. Kaoru Kamiya Laidler felt her mother slip something into her hands.

Kaoru wiped the tears from her face. "Mother, why are they doing this? I still can't understand why!"

Naoko hugged her daughter and whispered to her ear, "Shh… You'll understand in due time. Now, go out the same way you sneaked in, they haven't discovered the basement exit yet. Be careful my Kaoru, I love you."

"Please tell father I will be back, wait for me mother I will be back." She scurried for the exit and silently closed the back gate. It was so dark then, no ornaments grazed the skies. From her crouching position hidden behind the bushes, she could still hear murmurs from the men surrounding her house and the death scream that would haunt her sleep forever.

**Author's Notes:**  
Wow, thanks for those really inspiring reviews! I never even expected more than five. Thanks a lot! Really! Here's the next chappie, hope you like it. I kind of forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chap so here it is. And this applies for the whole fic okay?**Standard Disclaimers Apply**  
(For the whole fic) The Rurouni Kenshin, Shibumi and Naked Weapon don't belong to me. They are owned by a bunch of more fortunate and richer people.


	3. Naoko Kamiya Laidler

**STANDARD DISCALIMERS APPLY ****  
  
Just a quick history lesson from LustrousJade**  
• From 1639 – 1854 Japan closed itself from the world.   
• The Tokugawa Shoguns ruled over Japan from 1603 – 1869. In 1869 they surrendered at Hokkaido.

**KOTETSU TO KOSUI (STEEL AND PERFUME)   
Chapter Three  
****  
  
Edo, Japan  
Winter 1868**

**  
**Cold sweat grazed his forehead like dew. His eye sight was blurred; he half focused his strength to keep them open. The poison of the Shiruken was beginning to take control over his body. Wooden fences appeared like smudged images as he numbly ran through the snow covered roads of Edo. He did not know where he was heading but was running nevertheless. His hands were still on the hilt of his Katana; ready to attack when necessary. Kenshin could hear the faint sound of the shouts of his pursuers which meant they were a safe distance away from him.

He vaguely remembered when his feet had stopped running. There were other things to think about like where to go since he was trapped on a dead end. He stared at the imposing wooden gate in front of him. Mocking him, as if telling him silently that he had no where to go. It was bigger than any other gates in Edo, certainly made of expensive and thick wood, making it impossible to slice down with his sword considering his current condition.

Kenshin looked around him but all he saw were blurred images. His head felt light and dizzy. His closed his eyes for a second and opened it only to find a woman standing before him carefully examining his face. He was not aware that he had previously passed out standing for a minute and that the woman was there since. He was surprised to feel her hand grip his tightly as the heavy wooden doors opened for her. Relief flooded him and he fell unconsciously on the ground unaware of a man holding him by the feet and dragging his body across the cold ground.

Moments later loud bangs were heard from the gates. The same woman from earlier double checked if Kenshin's mouth was stuffed with cloth to prevent his moans from being heard as they treated his wounds before she dusted her pristine kimono and set out to face the awaiting soldiers.

The woman bowed; lose strands of hair perpendicular to the ground as she did. When she straightened herself they were greeted by a very annoyed look from her, a look never expected to be seen on a woman but her voice sounded otherwise.

"Good evening gentlemen, what brings you to our humble home at this hour of night?"

The acting leader gulped, never had he seen such beauty before, not even his wife looked half as beautiful as the woman standing before him. Her eyes were like a black endless well; her skin was of a creamy complexion illuminated by the soft light and her hair like silk against the moon's beam. He looked at his comrades and found that they too were captivated by her beauty. His thoughts were disrupted when he saw the impatient look on her face. He cleared his throat and there the trouble began. How could he possibly explain that a very dangerous assassin was on the lose and was last found outside their house? Women should not be exposed to such kinds of harshness; she could faint from knowing a killer was near.

He managed a small bow before continuing, "Yes, is the head of the household present? We would like to have a word with him."

She clasped her hands together and let it rest level with her waist, "You are currently talking to her sir."

The man seemed to have thought a little as he replied, "I'm sorry if I have not made myself clear madam, what I meant was…" But she finished his sentence for him, on her face a look of determination and defiance grazed before she slipped on her polite mask again.

"The head of the Kamiya household Kamiya Naoko," a bow, "at your service gentlemen."

Surely not? A woman could not be the head! What a stubborn woman she is, the officer-in-charge thought. While he was contemplating about the woman, the captain and his men caught up with them. They exchanged salutations and information. When the captain detected Naoko's presence shivering in the cold, he quickly and stiffly bowed in respect, took off his jacket and brought it on her shoulders. "Good evening Kamiya-san, may I ask what are you doing outside in this cold weather? Without proper protection nonetheless."

The OIC had noticed a slight tremble in his captain's voice but his attention was still on the woman standing by the half open gate. "Your soldiers were knocking and I came to answer it. What is happening Torou?"

Insolent woman! The OIC could not take it anymore, no matter how beautiful she was, she should show respect and learn her place, calling his captain by his first name! What disrespect! "Woman, you will call our commander by his last name, Mikagami-san!"

Torou's head snapped back to the lower ranked officer after he said those words. The OIC held his head high, thinking that he just did a great deed for his captain.

The praise that he expected came in the form of the captain's fist connecting with his right cheek; painfully. "You fool! Do you not recognize the woman standing before you? She is the daughter of the late Kamiya Shimizu, the shogunate's best adviser. Show proper respect!"

Torou straightened his clothes before facing Naoko again, "I'm sorry you had to see that Kamiya-san," he turned to his soldiers and signalled for them to continue the search without him, "but we were searching for a dangerous assassin, Battousai, and he was last seen in this area. I would advise you to lock all your doors tonight."

"Battousai? I mean no offence Torou but isn't he the famous Hitokiri? How can you expect a group of snivelling men to catch him?"

"I know they aren't much but still… Battousai was reported to have been poisoned by the Shiruken of a Yaminobou ninja, and we know how good they are with poisons. It should have affected him by now and if left untreated could cause him death because of the high fever. The formidable Battousai brought down by a Shiruken, who could have guessed? I mean, he is still human after all…"

Their conversation did not last long after that. Torou excused himself after apologizing for disturbing the household during its grieving time and for bothering Naoko at such an unholy hour. Afterwhich he told Naoko to warm herself by the fire, he did not even bother to gather his jacket from her. She did as she was told; contented that she had gathered sufficient information from him. What a blessing it was, the only cure for the poison survived the winter inside their green house backyard. In her hurry, she failed to notice a tiny man crouched on their wooden fence.

----------

They tended him for two days; endured two days of trashing, rollercoaster fevers and occasional cursing. He had been delusional on the first night after Naoko prepared and gave him the antidote but fell into a deep sleep on the morning of the second day. They noticed that at their touch, his hands automatically went to his hips where his swords were supposed to be located. Fortunately for them they had removed it beforehand. They kept him on the underground room located beneath the house and only a few trusted slaves were allowed to help.

Naoko supervised most of the stitching of the bigger wounds. She was a trained doctor and besides, they could not take chances of anyone knowing where the most wanted Battousai was.   
  
****

**Edo Police Head Quarters  
Spring 1876**

The sound of wooden soles against wooden tiles was heard constantly inside Kajiuchi Toshiro's office. He paced back and forth thinking. Where could she be? Or was she still alive? Of course she would be, he thought, she was already a master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu for two years prior. Finally, he tired of his pacing and sat back in his chair.

Being the head of the Tactical Operations Division wasn't easy. He had paper works filed on his desk and more of it at home. Most of his time was spent on thinking of peaceful ways to pacify rallyists and/or means to catch growing Yakuzas without them knowing they were being watched. He had always thought of the Meiji government as a dumb and lazy one. But with the rumours of war with China, maybe he can get a life afterall.

Toshiro read for the fourth time that day the information he had gathered about Kaoru. All were useless to him, but he just had to read it to make sure he didn't skip on anything of importance. His eyes roamed the papers slowly, absorbing every bit of information on her and the Laidler family. Then his eye caught something for the first time – a drawing or more likely a symbol. It was a small white dove carefully printed on the leftmost bottom part of the last page. Of course! The Oniwabanshuu, they should know. This report was from them since after the Bakumatsu they rendered their services to the government for information collection and nothing else. But Toshiro knew that they also kept older records dating earlier than the Shogunate Regime itself.

He glanced at his watch and frowned. It was nearly 12 noon; the main office of the Oniwabanshuu should be closed till 1 in the afternoon. When he felt his stomach contract he decided to take in some food himself. It wouldn't benefit him if he got sick, not now that his revenge was nearing its end with only one more Laidler to eliminate. He picked up his umbrella, made himself presentable and went to the Akabeko.   
  
****

**Kobe, Japan  
Spring, 1876**

Kaoru refused to open her eyes. Maybe this was all a bad dream, she told herself. It would be good to just live in this darkness forever no matter how lonely it may feel; at least I'm safe here. Her hand wandered to feel the soft but firm futon; eyes still closed. How long was it since she had slept in one?

In the stillness of her environment, Kaoru could hear soft breathing beside her. Ah, that must be Himura; I should be thankful he did not kill me right away, but maybe he did. Maybe I am dead and trapped in this dark void to be tormented by the sound of my killer's breathing. But the futon she felt beneath her palms felt so soft, so real. No, I'm still alive, if I just open my eyes.

----------

The silence of the cold night was disrupted with a shuffle of cloth and the sound of bodies moving on wood. Steel was coldly pressed upon her neck as she gripped her bokken with both hands. His figure was towered over her as she was low on the floor. One knee bent and the other feet ready to sprint. It would have been a comical situation if the circumstances were better. Her hair tussled upon her face and neck. Her grip was unwavering as she sized up her opponent. The eyes that she vaguely remembered as purple were golden now. His hair tied high with a knot on his head. She noticed the lean muscles that his gaping haori exposed. 

Kaoru acted on instinct, when she saw him unsheathe his sword she quickly grabbed for the bokken that was unexpectedly beside her – there was no telling what was on the mind of the great Hitokiri Battousai. She heard a grunt and then the instantaneous withdrawal of the blade from her neck. She questioningly looked at her assailant and took the opportunity to jerk herself into a defensive position. Arms stretched, left feet in front of the other and bokken pointed at Kenshin.

"It is not wise to leave an opponent's weapon with her, much less sheath your sword in battle," her annoyance of his blatant underestimation obvious.

The red head stared at her for a long time before walking to the edge of the room, the farthest from the candle burning beside the disgruntled futon. Gracefully, Kaoru observed, he sat and removed the sheathed sword his hakama and placed it beside him. From the shadows she felt him looking at her intently.

"You pose no threat to me and you are no opponent."

Kaoru half smiled. This was definitely him she had found him at last after weeks of travel. She succeeded. Half of her was very happy and the other half was in protest of his earlier remark. Kaoru calmed down and tried to convince herself that the man sitting across her, though smaller than she had expected, was Himura Kenshin; also known as Battousai – the most efficient and highly paid assassin of the Bakumatsu.

Kaoru put the bokken down together with her other things which were also beside the futon she slept in. her steps were heard as her feet touched the floor. When she was a foot away from him, she gathered her hakama neatly and knelt before him. Head level with the floor and hair sprawled all over the perimeter of her head.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

She lifted herself and saw merely the silhouette of his form against the semi-darkness. His voice was cool and calm but held a certain feel of no nonsense. Kaoru placed both her hands across her lap and looked straight into his upper form.

"I am Laidler Kaoru and I have come to claim something of my mother's."

"You are Naoko's daughter?"

"Yes."

When he kept silent she decided to speak, "You promised her protection and I have come to claim it on her behalf."   
  
****

**Edo, Japan  
Winter 1868**

On the third day after they found him, Kenshin woke. He was disoriented at first. Only Naoko was present when he awoke. For a moment, Naoko could only see the boy inside of him before he composed himself and put on his shell.

The first minute of their acquaintance was basically Kenshin threatening Naoko if she did not supply him with the information that transpired within the last two days of his sleep. Naoko truthfully told him all that she knew; how they found him, the herb they used to cure him and the number of stitches she performed on him. When he was satisfied with the information she gave, he hastened to stand and leave but discovered that his legs refused to obey. Naoko fervently insisted that he stay a few more days until he healed completely.

----------

"You were aware of course of the punishment for keeping a wanted man when you rescued me that time, Naoko," he said, one afternoon when Naoko was tending to his wound inside his underground bedroom. 

A day after they met, Kenshin had discovered that he felt at ease with Naoko but he still kept himself unattached to her or to any member of the household. He had learned that she was the daughter of the deceased Kamiya Shimizu, the Shogunate's best adviser, who had died only a few days prior. He also found out that her husband, Vincent Laidler, was a full German; his nationality the main reason why he could not be presented and acknowledged as the household's head, so she filled his place. From his observations, he saw that Naoko was a good governess; she dutifully did, or instructed all the house servants and saw to it that they did their chores satisfactorily and promptly.

"Of course I did, and you already know that. What you really wanted to ask me was _why_ right? Why I saved you? Then let me tell you Kenshin. As a doctor, I cannot choose my patients and seeing that you were injured I had an obligation to fulfil. My conscience and my duty could not let me leave you wounded out in the cold..."

Naoko was an insightful woman. She knew that the man she saw that night was hunted by the shoguns but she did not know his identity. To say that she was surprised would be an understatement compared to her reaction when he told her that he was Battousai and then afterwards his real name, Himura Kenshin. He did not tell him anything about himself after that.

He was silent and did not demand for anything at all, even when she knew his stitches hurt because of the cold, he did not complain. But she never missed the hopeful look that reached his eyes whenever he'd sit on the veranda and stare at the moving clouds. He's just a boy, she said to herself one time when she saw him, but he's forcing himself to become a man. The war – it's too much, too many lives wasted already.

"…And as for housing a wanted man in my house, to tell you frankly, I do not really care. You must be confused since you very well know that my father was loyal to the current government. People have their reasons for going to war. Each side believing that what they fight for is true and noble. And for that I have my own reason, this war – its pointless and unimportant. Fighting cannot resolve anything. What do we gain out of violence? More violence."

Naoko moved away when she finished dressing his wounds. She wasn't usually like that; Kenshin observed that she was normally smiling. Only discussions like this would bring out her current expression which was not expected of women since their main purpose was to tend to the house and the children and were prohibited to engage in such conversations by the society. Her face was serious when she continued, "But you do not fight for anything right Kenshin? You just kill because they pay you, forgive me, I have gone too far…"

They were both startled when the shoji of his room opened, revealing Naoko's only daughter, Kaoru. The girl looked sleepy, had most probably just awoken from her afternoon nap. She was six or eight years old – Kenshin could not remember. And her hair was messy. They just followed her with their eyes when she approached them. An object caught her eye and she moved towards its direction. It was Kenshin's sword.

Kenshin alarmingly looked at Naoko when Kaoru lifted the sword from its position on the floor. Naoko shook her head when he tried to stand and take the blood-scented object away from the girl. They both looked at her intently when she unsheathed it and held it. She was in awe.

"This is a real sword!" Her gaze was on Kenshin. He looked at Naoko before answering.

"Yes it is."

Kaoru sheathed the sword and laid it on the floor once again but her eyes were still transfixed on it, "You must be protecting a lot of people sir if you need a very powerful sword."

"Why do you say so?"

"Because my uncle told me that a sword was meant to protect the ones you love so that should mean that you have many loved ones to protect right?"

Months later, when he finally left the house he decided that it was her smile that unnerved him so. Her innocence and naivety. For weeks he would be constantly reminded of that phrase she said, you must have may loved ones to protect… For some strange he wanted her to be right.

----------

****

****

**Author's Notes**

11 pages! That should be enough right? 

The history lesson thing might not be accurate but it should set the background of the story just fine. I'm officially having a hard time doing this story since its so time consuming and I have other things to do like assignments and the exams. And oh, about those flashbacks, I'm sorry if you find it a boring but it's really needed. Those could explain events in later chapters. I'm new at this so just bear with me okay? good excuse ne?   
  
Thanks for those reviews! I never tire of reading them, so keep them coming okay? Right now I'm open to some suggestions for this story or for other stories you might interest me to write but that won't be happening until I finish this one.   
  
And as for the questions about the last two chapters; Kenshin's mother is a pure German who just migrated to Japan. She married a half Russian, half Japanese man, Octave. Octave's mother was a Daimyo's daughter while his father was a Russian whose story is not yet (or will never be) revealed in the story.   
  
Kaoru and Kenshin's age is 18 and 28 respectively, decided to keep the age gap to keep things more interesting.   
  
This story would definitely have some really intimate contain K&K scenes but a lemon? I really don't know – lime maybe. You see, it's really hard to write a believable lemon if you haven't experienced it first hand, my own opinion of course, but if people demand for it what's an author to do but comply right? Maybe I'll just find a really good lemon scene here in ff (or aff), or copy paste then change the name and post. snickers   
  
And lastly, **LustrousJade** would like to thank all those who reviewed the last two chapters.

Raeyn-chan, Nanakilover/Brukaoru, Blue jeans, Allin656, Kate, ;) , Mystic Song, Crimsonblade, No-one-of-importance, Kioki, Fe, Lere, Captured Moon, sataness-ov-desire, InuLimbo, Sinnah, happy, Bob-san, arrenne

Thank you so much!


	4. Von Allen Kenshin Himura Van Heerden

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY  
  
KOTETSU TO KOSUI (STEEL AND PERFUME)**

****

**Chapter Four**

"In her behalf?"  
  
The light of the candle beside the disarranged futon created shadows throughout the confined room. There was no moon that night only the candle illuminated the place.  
  
His voice, she noticed was always calm and his eyes calculating. In her position in front of him, her form blocking the light from reaching him, she could feel something emanating from him – something deep and hurting.  
  
Kaoru bowed her head in answer to his question and with this simple act of surrender they understood each other. Naoko Kamiya Laidler was dead, Kaoru's message was clear – and she wanted to claim the promise he made to Naoko for her own.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
And she complied. Kaoru retold the story. Told this to a man she met only a few hours ago and barely knew – and she began to hurt. But she forced herself to tell him. That she came home late that night from teaching in a dojo on the end of the town and noticed several policemen surrounding their house. Her intuition screamed danger so she entered using the passage that only family members and a few trusted servants knew. She burst to tears when she told him about her parents' death. Her cries increased gradually until she could no longer force herself to talk.  
  
Kaoru felt Kenshin attach his sword to his waist as he stood in front of her. She couldn't face him or look at him, not now, not during her time of weakness.  
  
"This is pointless," his voice slightly startled her, "you should understand Ms. Laidler that I do not need your display of emotion. I need facts. Do not misinterpret me but extracting information from you in your current state would be futile."  
  
Kenshin's steps were heard against the un-tatami'd floor. She felt him walk around her bent body and stop. Her sobbing was more controlled now, her breathing almost normal. In the stillness, the only dominant sound that could be heard was the chirping of the crickets outside.  
  
Kaoru closed her eyes and opened herself up to her surroundings. From her position on the floor, she tried to distinguish an object from another. During this short time of concentration, Kaoru became aware of the heat of the candle burning a few meters away from her. She could feel the wind and the slightest vibrations from the earth. But the most dominating aura was coming from behind her – it was Kenshin's. Oddly, she felt like he was reaching out to her, and doing something else that she could not explain.  
  
Kenshin felt Kaoru's territory widen, like a water ripple increasing in diameter. Her aura spread throughout the room and beyond and he was right behind it. Kenshin was sure Kaoru was not even knowledgeable of the more complicated aspects of ki but her body understood. To her, using ki was in order to comprehend more of her environment, in order to comfort herself. It was her way of soothing herself from the pain. People with innate gifts like Kaoru's were rare, his sensei once said, and if they learned to control it, it would be for their advantage in battle – in life.  
  
He also knew that as fast as the ripple started it would be gone at the same rate. So he allowed his ki to mix with hers slightly and he knew that she felt it. While hers radiated hurt and anger, he radiated comfort and calmness. It was very rare that he did so to strangers but somehow he felt she badly needed it. At first he felt her accept it, mixing it with her own as well but almost instantaneously she retreated, her ki screaming confusion. And it was gone.  
  
Kaoru moved to look at Kenshin. Her head tilted to his standing form. The next thing she felt was Kenshin's arms behind her knees and back; gathering her into his arms. Her hands found its way to his neck and she buried her face in his chest. His heart beat was steady and was almost in synch with his steps as he made his way back to her futon.  
  
This unexpected action confused Kaoru and her confusion was intensified when Kenshin sat beside the futon and did not release her. His hand gently stroked her hair as the other was encircled firmly around her waist.  
  
"We will talk tomorrow, but for now you need to rest."  
  
His statement, though void of any emotion touched something within her and this scared Kaoru. Why was she reacting like this? She barely knew him, though her mother would tell her cut stories about the great Hitokiri when she was younger. Frustration in herself and the onslaught of memories of that night caused tears to swell in her eyes. Kenshin knew Kaoru was trying hard to control herself, the eminent shaking an evidence to it.  
  
When her movement stopped and her breathing steady, he stopped stroking her hair and released the hold on her waist. He deposited her body in the futon. Then he crawled to the end of the futon nearest to the wall and laid his back against it like he always did every night. Sword in hand and feet crossed, he tried to get as much sleep as he could get before an inevitable onslaught caught up with him.  
  
**Deshima, Kyushu **

**Japan Summer 1853**  
  
It was Wednesday night, and as usual, the port was overflowing with people. The time was seven in the evening. It had been several hours since his mother told him to sleep but escaping to this place on Wednesdays was a routinary activity for the nine year old Von Allen.  
  
He first discovered the port when he slipped outside the house feeling contained. His life since birth was all about routine. Breakfast, then tutorials and in the afternoon his training with Gene before cleaning himself up for dinner. He needed something to disrupt this that was why he got out.  
  
His mother told her earlier that Hiko Seijirou was visiting them tonight but had not yet arrived. All the better, Von Allen thought, for the man always looked at him and scrutinized his every moves whenever they were in the same room and this inferiorated Von Allen.  
  
His father was out on business again as usual. He only came home at least twice a month and stayed for a maximum of two days. Von Allen merely knew his father but liked it whenever he came home for his mother would, unnoticed by her, become more patient and tolerant with him – and sometimes their trainings were set aside.  
  
Of course the sound from his parents' room was not strange to him whenever his father came home. As young as he was, he was aware of such activities but was not knowledgeable on the details. He concurred that people were constantly seeking for it (for he did not know what the activity was called, he dare not ask his tutors innately knowing it would put his mother in an uncomfortable position). If the ladies with painted faces in the ports were an indication of it.  
  
He also knew how his mother changed since her marriage. Househelp weren't usually very discreet in their meetings. Little did Genereaux know that all her emotional barriers were already penetrated by Octave. His sweet nature and humour, together with his devilishly handsome appearance, warmed her and brought life to her whenever he came home. Of course there were moments when Octave would show her his other nature – his alarming temper and iron hand whenever it came it business – and this caused her to respect him even more.  
  
She did not know but Gene did love Octave. Seijirou Hiko was right. Von Allen was a sharp boy. His thinking moulded by the rigorous training courtesy of his mother.  
  
The port was always the same every Wednesday. Heavy built men carrying all sorts of luggage everywhere. The air reeked of human waste from the ships and sweat from the labourers. The whores searching for potential customers amidst equally poor people. Von Allen was used to this – he even enjoyed it. It was the only time he left the house for his mother kept him continually inside. His social science tutor once told him that in order to fully understand a community you should observe its marketplace; and this, the port, was the closest to a market place he could get.  
  
Mass exchange of goods, both legal and illegal transpired here. Human nature was raw here. From a distance he could see a group of teenage boys initiating a new member of their group. In the other corner an officer accepting an envelope from a man. At the age of nine he was knowledgeable on the ways of the world.  
  
He was used to the stares the people gave him. They had every reason to. His unusually red hair stood out in any crowd night or day and his wardrobe, though Japanese, spoke of power and wealth. The children present around the port were usually dressed in drab. He had wanted to change but his old and worn out clothes were disposed of immediately.  
  
Von Allen observed them all in silence, never speaking to anyone and resorting to staring when they did. From this he learned how a man would react to a specific situation. He also picked up several curse words and would repeat it inside his mind whenever his tutors agitated him.  
  
He noticed several men running with buckets in their hands. Well, that usually did not happen.  
  
"Everyone!" A deep voice shouted, "We need your assistance, the sixth house on Ichiko street is on fire."  
  
The sixth house on Ichiko street? Impossible. But that was his home. Putting into application all the training he received Von Allen ran towards his house in a speed worthy of a champion runner.  
  
Monstrous flames covered the house. He quickly scanned the house for his mother – and father, he remembered him coming home late that night – but did not find them. Several shogun samurais also assisted in putting out the flame but their efforts weren't enough.  
  
Von Allen rushed into the house not minding the hands and the shouts that beckoned him to stop. Try hard as they might they could not stop him for he was very fast. He entered through the main door, carefully dodging falling debris. He immediately rushed to the house's rooms frantically looking for his mother, desperate to find her. Maybe he was just being silly. His mother was a strong and very perceptive woman. And she could be outside somewhere waiting for him, ready to scold him for his stupidity. He was near the back exit when he caught sight of a woman sitting on the kitchen floor – mother!  
  
Genereaux was there sitting on the kitchen floor. The fire and heat did nothing to intimidate her. The orange light made her amber eyes more intense, Von Allen never remembered his mother look so beautiful. She started at him as if in deep thought.  
  
"Von Allen! What are you doing here? Get out, you stupid boy," she said in Russian.  
  
He ventured nearer and was shocked. In his mother's arms lay the unmoving body of his father, Octave.  
  
"Father? Mother, let's go. The house could collapse any minute!"  
  
Genereaux looked at her son, for the first time allowing him to see through her. Now Von Allen knew why his mother never acted like that before, her intense eyes reflected all the love she had for him. It was warm and comforting but at the same time corrupting. He wanted to shout at her for her foolishness.  
  
"No son, my legs are already broken. I'll just slow you down and," she looked down at her husband compassionately, "I want you to be free from now on Von Allen. I know how you feel; I know this house suffocates you so..."  
  
The boy did not move. For the first time in his young life he felt loved by his mother and grief for the unstoppable. As if sensing this, Gene said softly, "Your father has already gone, you should too. But I know your little heart is questioning. The man responsible is Takeda Kanryuu. Find him and make me proud my dearest Kenshin. Now go!"  
  
Von Allen nodded. Never had his mother used his Japanese name before when speaking in Russian, in fact it was the first time she ever called him that. A tear fell from his eyes as he clenched his fists tightly. There was nothing he could do – for now. But when he was stronger, wiser, Takeda will pay. He stepped outside, the house crumbling down after he left.  
  
**Kobe, Japan **

**Spring, 1876**  
  
Kaoru deposited the used bowls in the sink. When she woke that morning breakfast was ready and placed beside her futon. Only now did she remember that there was only one futon in the room that night, leaving the question where did Himura sleep last night replaying in her head.  
  
She looked around and found a bucket full of water. Carefully, so as not to break anything, she washed the dishes.  
  
Only after the last breakable had been cleaned did Kaoru hear the sound of heavy metal hitting ground. She slid the main shoji door open slightly and from the small opening she made, saw Kenshin lift something heavy looking. He must have heard her for he turned to her direction and signalled her to look.  
  
She closed the shoji behind her and sat on the porch directly in front of Kenshin. He did no further actions recognizing her presence, so absorbed was he on tilling the land.  
  
From the position of the sun in the sky she could tell that it was between 8 and 9 in the morning.  
  
Kaoru observed him in silence as he loosened tight soil beneath him. When he thrust the equipment downward, it was always perfect; always a precise and accurate strike. His blue gi was tied along the sleeves to allow free movement without soiling the clothing. He was not wearing anything beneath it like he did last night. But it still suited him, in the most traditional way; he truly looked like a farmer and not a feared swordsman.  
  
Kenshin felt Kaoru's eyes on him. He had prepared her breakfast earlier and had proceeded to gardening – his only emotional outlet. He had turned to gardening long ago and had since then felt solace in tending to nature. Then he remembered last night. Why did Naoko want to claim the promise he gave her only now? Now that he was stable and established. It could destroy all that he had worked hard for years. He also remembered the way Kaoru used her ki that same night. Seeing that she was within range, he directed some ki into her, telling her subtly that he was exhausted from work.  
  
He saw her stand and return into the house. Not exactly the reaction he had expected by he was still satisfied that she had felt it. So he continued on with his work. Moments later, he was surprised to see Kaoru by his side, towel in the other hand and a glass of water in another.  
  
"I thought you'd be thirsty," she smiled, her hand offering the drink.  
  
"Thank you." He took the glass from her and drank its contents quickly. Then she handed him the fresh white towel she had found inside a cabinet but seeing that his hands were quite dirty she resolved to do it herself. She wiped the sweat from his forehead and neck in a slow, time consuming manner. Her eyes followed the flow of liquid from his neck to his gaping chest, unaware that her hands had automatically moved to treat that area as well.  
  
When she came to her senses, she looked at his eyes in alarm. What had just happened? Oh dear heavens. Is he angry? As usual his betrayed no emotion, they just stood there staring at each other but his cleaner hand was now holding the feminine hand that was on his chest.  
  
"Here, let me take that. I'm going inside." Kenshin saw her cheeks turn a pinkish shade before she retreated.  
  
----------  
  
They had not talked to each other since the little incident that morning but now that they were eating dinner together, Kaoru felt that she had to break the silence somehow. She struggled to find words that she thought would interest him, but her thinking was disrupted when he spoke.  
  
"Prepare yourself Ms. Laidler. After this we shall talk and this time I want you to tell me just the facts."  
  
She looked at him for a moment, her facial expression serious, and then nodded.  
  
After they had set aside the dishes, Kenshin called for Kaoru in the sitting room. Her mind was racing. Did he even know how painful it was for her? Even as she walked she tried not to cry, she wouldn't not again in front of him.  
  
Kaoru seated herself opposite of him. Beside them, a tall new candle radiated heat and light. Kenshin spoke first.  
  
"Now Ms. Laidler, I want you to think. I want you to tell me everything you know about that day."  
  
Kaoru composed herself, and told him everything from the very beginning, devoid of any emotion. She told him how it was like a witness and not a victim would and in doing so, she realized that the pain was more bearable, tolerable compared to rambling like she did.  
  
Kenshin massaged his forehead with his forefinger and thumb when she finished. After he did, his face returned to its normal, unreadable look.  
  
"Do you know who's responsible for the slaughter? An enemy of the family perhaps?"  
  
Kaoru shook her head. "No and if there was I should have known."  
  
"Well, it's obvious that this person have connections with the police force. Are you sure it's not the government?"  
  
"Yes, I've discreetly checked my family's records. The Laidler-Kamiya household is clean. In fact, Kyoto Prefecture's governor was scheduled on visiting the family a week after the incident to meet with my father."  
  
"Meet with you father? Why?" Maybe this wouldn't be too hard after all, Kenshin thought.  
  
"I'm not sure, the letter did not really explain why. The only reason I could think of is that it could be the Japanese Government's extra efforts to fully open up our ports; making it accessible to the outside world and they want the resident foreigners to take part in this."  
  
Kenshin looked at the open window, "There must be more to it. We have to know more about that supposed visit."  
  
**Deshima, Kyushu **

**Japan Summer 1853  
**  
Von Allen sat alone against a Sakura tree. The fire had been put out hours ago and the people began to disperse. No one even bothered to check out on him. As soon as the fire reached its minimum, people began to search the house for valuables that survived. To their dismay, only few were left useful by the raging fire. It was expected since there was nothing left of the mansion but ashes and little debris.  
  
He buried his face between his knees. His mind relaying the phrases pathetic poor people, Takeda Kanryuu, Kenshin, all over again. Unconsciously he widened his ki sphere, unknowingly releasing all his anger into it. The people passing him felt it but their minds did not understand what it was they felt. All of a sudden their hearts became heavy and at the same time agitated. They did not think more of it, deciding that it was only their lack of sleep or the incident that propelled such thoughts.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Von Allen looked up and saw the caped form of Hiko Seijirou. The extended cloth flowed freely on his back. They gazed at each other for a moment; relaying information in the process. He stood tall beside Von Allen, his sword hidden by his cape and a jug of sake his right hand.  
  
"They're gone. I told her to get out, I should have insisted. I'm alone now." Compassion for the young filled Hiko and it was evident when he said, "Come now Kenshin, I'll you that from now on, it's been a long night and you need a place to stay."  
  
Kenshin. Von Allen Kenshin Himura Van Heerden. What an awfully long name I have. Its okay, maybe I should trim it down a little. Kenshin Himura sounds fine, I am still Japanese afterall. Goodbye mother, father. I'll make sure your deaths are given justice. Please wait till that time comes.  
  
Nine year old Kenshin stood and nodded at Hiko. They poured some sake on the ashen house before leaving Deshima permanently.  
  
**Kobe, Japan **

**Spring, 1876**  
  
And this happened for quite a while; Kenshin asking questions and Kaoru answering them. When Kenshin declared that they were through for the day, Kaoru already felt better.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Himura for helping me."  
  
Kenshin, his back facing her, stopped in mid stride, "I'm afraid you're mistaken. I never promised to help you Ms. Laidler, without anything in return that is."  
  
Kaoru stood from her earlier position. She wasn't hearing this. Did he just say...?  
  
"Wha.. what are you trying to say?"  
  
Kenshin turned, facing her, his expression still neutral, "That I never agreed to help you."  
  
He saw her face turn pale. So far, she had not provided him the information he needed: the whys and the hows. She did not know the person responsible. She was running away from something she did not know and she went to his house just because her mother instructed her to. Kenshin thought that maybe Naoko did have a reason to send her here but why in Kami's name did she not tell Kaoru? The girl was literally walking in the dark, afraid of something but she didn't know what.  
  
"What about the promise you made to my mother? Was it all a lie?"  
  
"That exactly is the point Kaoru. It was for your mother. You poor girl, let me explain. If it weren't for the memory of your mother I would never have accepted you in the first place. Now you're asking me to do something for you that you do not even know. Who are you running away from? Why are you here? Why did your mother send you here? You must be in real danger if she sent you to me but my services require payment my dear."  
  
Kaoru stuttered, and in her nervousness she didn't hear the change in Kenshin's tone, "but I still can't understand you. Why won't you help me? We took you in! Sheltered you!"  
  
She didn't even see him move. The next she felt was his tight grip on her arm and his face centimetres from hers. "You will not use my weakness against me! Your mother took me out of her free will, I never forced her to. Can't you understand that what you're asking me will disrupt the life that I have made for myself?"  
  
Kaoru winced; his grip on her was strong and unbreakable. His eyes looked amber in the darkness. He did not raise his voice much but it unnerved Kaoru so. She felt his ki; though she did not know it was called that, exude emotion for the first time. He was angry, it was quite obvious, and in pain.  
  
She also felt him gaining control over himself when he broke contact. "So let me summarize things for you Kaoru, I agree to help you because you are Naoko's daughter but you have to give me something in return."  
  
Kaoru bowed her head in thought, "But I have nothing now, nothing... but my bokken. Will you accept it?"  
  
She heard him laugh so she raised her head to see his fierce amber eyes gazing at her. "I have no use for your wooden stick Ms. Laidler. You have to do better than that."  
  
Kaoru's forehead wrinkled as she thought of something of that would appeal to him. Her eyes were focused on Kenshin but her mind was elsewhere. She had nothing, surely he would not want my yellow kimono, she laughed at the thought, or my leather hand guards, my imported backpack? I am as good as dead. I am not that important anyway but if I die, I'd never know what happened to mother and father. Unless...  
  
"Mr. Himura, I may still have something that would interest you."  
  
Kenshin smirked. He knew she was without anything. Surely she would not propose...? "And what would that be?"  
  
"I realize that you are alone here," what she was going to say would be not only embarrassing but unethical as well for her as a Japanese woman but she had no choice, "with no company or anybody to assist you," I am going to do this, even if it meant sacrificing my dignity "what I am offering is my services," I have to know the truth and only Himura can help me, "I am to stay with you until you release me."  
  
"You mean become my mistress?"  
  
Kaoru's head shot up in surprise, her eyes wide, shocked. "No, what I meant was..."  
  
"Agreed." There was no way of paraphrasing what she meant. The message would still be the same. She was agreeing to stay with him, to help him, what kind of services could I possibly need? When a man and woman stayed in the same house what could it ultimately mean? She even made it simpler for me – she would not be released until I tell her. He looked at her, a small smile forming his lips.  
  
Kaoru shrugged her shoulders in defeat. What was I thinking? No I wasn't even thinking, it was a very impulsive decision, I should have thought about it first. But he is right. What I said... Oh Kami-sama!  
  
"Yes, agreed." She regretted so, but replied.  
  
**Author's Notes:**  
  
Hi! Well that was longer than expected and about the ripping off thing – I was just kidding. No way am I going to plagiarize! But thanks for the suggestion **;)**. I read Mine and some of Alysandrya's stories and I must say that they were really good.  
  
**kean** – I'm glad that you liked the flashbacks!   
  
**allin656** – well, here's the update. Don't worry; I'm not planning on quitting this fic just yet. It's my first one and I intend on finishing it. I just don't have enough time to update regularly is all.  
  
**bluejeans, Raeynchan, Rekka's Angel** – and to all those reading this lil fic of mine, thank you so much!  
  
Till next update! PS me and this quick edit thing don't mix well.... grr...  
  
**LustrousJade**


	5. Tomoe Yukishiro

** STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY   
  
KOTETSU TO KOSUI (STEEL AND PERFUME)  
Chapter Five  
  
Some mountain in Japan  
1864**  
  
It was the seventh time that they agreed to meet by the lake. The night was deep and though his eyes were trained to adjust to any lighting condition available, Kenshin still found it difficult to go through the rocky uphill path that led to their meeting place. The moon above him was shyly peeking behind the clouds, a situation which didn't help his vision much. Every now and then he would stumble upon a rock which he didn't remember (or see for that matter) located there but was in truth displaced by either a racoon or some other animal taking residence in the nearby trees. The sight was a sorry one for if his enemies ever knew that the future Hitokiri was succumbing to such natural barriers his reputation would be forever stained.   
  
He didn't fully understand why he was drawn to her. What he knew was that at the exact moment his eyes fell on her unnaturally calm face he couldn't get himself to leave her side. The first time they met was at the same spot where they had agreed to meet every other night. The sun was beginning to set when his shishou ordered him to fetch water for an evening soak. And when he arrived at the usual side where he draw water from, he saw her doing the same. The walk was not a short one and filling a large tub with two wooden pails required at least five trips back and forth and that was if minimal was wasted on spills. He was on the fourth trip and his back started to ache on the third. The sight of her was a refreshing one despite the heavy air that surrounded the atmosphere.   
  
Her pale skin was reflecting the orange rays the setting sun emitted though gaps in the canopy. She stared at him and he did the same. It was the first time he saw her even when he often went to fetch from the lake. He was drawn to her and he didn't even remember when he had reached the other side where she stood. He then grabbed the pail from her slender hands and drew water himself. He asked her then where she lived so he could bring the water-filled bucket himself. She didn't answer immediately but walked ahead instead, they were walking for minutes before she spoke, giving directions as to where Kenshin should take her.   
  
Kenshin hurried his steps. He was going to be late if he didn't and he was growing worried since the woods was not the safest place for a woman at night. Her name was Yukishiro Tomoe, it was the only information she gave him even though he tried every means he knew to obtain more information about her family, her background, herself. The things he knew he had to process himself from talking and being with her. The days were lighter then and not even his conceited sensei could destroy the mood with his severed training and sarcastic side comments during their routine activities. He always looked forward in seeing her again.   
  
The second time they met was also by chance. Both seemed to have forgotten their chores and set aside the wooden pails to talk and sit by a nearby boulder. He summoned up his courage later when they were about to depart, to give her an innocent good night kiss on the forehead and looked intently at her eyes for some kind of reaction or rejection. After that he had learned then not to trust those deep black eyes of hers since the moment he looked he saw nothing, but it did not discourage him when he tried again on their now arranged third meeting. He did not regret that he did for this time, she returned the kiss. He felt his heart beat faster and warmth spread all over his body, suffocating him with delight from the kind of response he got from her.   
  
Though they had consummated on their fourth meeting and endured the rocky ground that supported them, one could not say that their relationship was purely based on their fleshly desires. They would talk quite a deal the first two hours or so when they meet after they catch their breaths from walking for more than a mile or more. Kenshin noticed that the more time he spent with her, the more open he became with his life, his past, everything. He could share it to her and though she would say and do nothing except for the occasional nod of her head, he sensed that she understood him well enough. On the contrary, Tomoe would talk only when he asked her questions or when he asked her opinion about something. He would often complain about the treatment he received form his shishou, pouting when he narrated the peculiar things that Hiko would ask of him, making look like the sixteen year old boy that he was. A faint smile would then graze her lips followed by a short yet convincing reply stating that his sensei knew better than he did and therefore if he wanted to be stronger he should endure.   
  
He felt his heart beat faster when he neared the lake. Did he look presentable enough? But then she could not see him with the dimly lit setting about them so it would be in vain even if he tried to look his best. Should he remain unnoticed and surprise her by bringing his arms around her waist while she sat? This thought brought all sorts of responses from his body that he didn't quite understand. The idea of wrapping her slender body with his was enough to lighten his mood and urged him to hasten his steps more. The other night after they had united for the first time they had left in haste since the sun was showing signs of rising so he had not known her reaction nor saw her face. Did she hate him for taking advantage of the situation? He didn't even think that by doing so outside the matrimony of marriage would bring dishonour to her and to her family, an offence which was punishable either by death or disowning. Nor did he care for her artful caresses told him otherwise. Tomoe was a principled woman and if she didn't want to, she would have told him.   
  
He didn't seem to care that she was two years his senior. She spoke to him and he could talk to her about his frustrations and she would listen intently and did not disrupt him. He would rest his head on her lap and she would run her fingers through his hair, an act which soothed him, relaxed him.   
  
He stopped when he saw her small figure illuminated by what little light there was. Her white kimono was easier to spot as it contrasted with the darkness around them. He discarded his earlier idea of stealth when he saw that she had turned her head in his direction, acknowledging his presence.   
  
**Oniwabanshuu HQ, Kyoto  
Spring 1876**   
  
The sun was set high when Toshiro Kajiuchi unloaded the government owned carriage. His plain blue uniform easily noticeable against the colourful environment that was Kyoto. A festival was nearing and the streets were busy with vendors and buyers here and there rattling about.   
  
Toshiro was only in his late thirties yet his once black hair was beginning to show signs of aging. His uniform clung to his lean body while his wide shoulders and long limbs made him look old and thinner. His hair was cut clean and fell inches above the nape. It was neatly combed and lined in half. His face was always shaved and clean. His eyes deep set and nose high bridged. He was handsome if one's standard liked pale, bloodless types.   
  
_"Irrashaimase!"_ ("Welcome!")   
  
He looked up to see an equally tall and a beautiful lady smiling at him and from the looks of the plain dark green kimono she wore he could tell that she was an employee of the inn.   
  
"Good afternoon sir! You are just in time, the inn is almost full but we have 3 more rooms left. Would you like to take a room on the second or third floor?"   
  
He flinched. Women these days developed such high pitched voices that could ring the ears out of his head. And did she really need to talk that loud? There were only a few customers within the lobby and they were only a few meters apart.   
  
He looked around and was glad to see that the place was decorated like a traditional Japanese inn unlike other inns that adopted the western design for hotels. They still used shoji doors which were made of white rice paper designed only with a single thick horizontal blue line at the middle. The floors were wooden and caused clicking sound whenever geta sandals touched it. He stopped his observation and looked at the woman who was still awaiting his reply.   
  
"I came to see Aoshi Shinomori," he said flatly and so quietly that he had to move closer to ensure that she heard him. When she did not answer him immediately he thought he had asked an ordinary employee that was not aware of the double purpose of this building or worse, he came to the wrong inn.   
  
The woman stopped her smiling, her expression became serious but as soon as it came it was gone and her face bore the earlier grin she wore though her voice was lowered.   
  
"I'm sorry. You came to see the okashira then? Please follow me Mr. Kajiuchi."   
  
This woman must be one of the Oniwabanshuu; there was no other explanation, he did not even give her his name yet. Toshiro was relived and inwardly laughed; he reprimanded himself for even thinking that times of peace could tame the famed Oni gang of Kyoto since it certainly did not. She gestured for him to follow her and led them to a door hidden behind a curtain out of reach from the eyes that weren't meant to see it; they climbed four sets of stairs before coming face to face with another small door.   
  
There were neither candles nor bulbs to light their path and Toshiro had to stop for a moment and wait for his eyes to adjust before continuing with the woman towards the door. She knocked twice before announcing,   
  
"Aoshi-sama, Kajiuchi-san has arrived."   
  
He noticed that her voice lowered even more and was no longer high pitched making the announcement almost a whisper. He would have never guessed that the same voice belonged to the same girl if he was not with her. Toshiro did not hear any respond from the inside and was confused when the woman opened the door and ushered him in.   
  
The room was poorly lit though it was brighter inside compared to the environment he had to endure when he was climbing the stairs; the room had a small opening acting as a window to let sunlight in and since it was mid afternoon and no source of cool air was made available, Toshiro felt humid. He loosened the top most button of his uniform and adjusted his collar; an act which he fervently prayed did not cause offence to the okashira. He was well aware that as the head of the Oniwabanshuu the man had the ability to kill him and make sure that nobody knew it until a few years passed and all evidences would have been useless.   
  
The act would do no harm, he thought, since the man was no where in sight. He scanned the room and noted that it was bare save for the mat and the small wooden tea table in the center. The pillows, which served as chairs for the Japanese, were plain and darkly colored. He could not be entirely sure if they were black or dark blue or dark green since the room was dim.   
  
He tried to compose himself but could not help feeling uneasy inside the room while he was alone. He was startled when he heard a cool calm voice behind him speak.   
  
"Mr. Kajiuchi."   
  
The sudden realization that he had companion left him with a racing heart beat and sweaty hands. He steadied himself and hid the earlier emotions away. Readying himself with his first meeting with the okashira.   
  
"Aoshi Shinomori. I see that the Onmitsu Oniwabanshuu is still as sharp as ever."   
  
Aoshi moved to the tea table and invited Toshiro to sit. A woman, the same lady from earlier arrived holding a tea tray and a folder pressed between her left arm and body. She laid the drinks on the table and served the men. Before she left she handed the brown folder to Aoshi and quickly bowed.   
  
"Here's the information you requested."   
  
Toshiro made a grab of the folder before Aoshi could hand it over and made a quick scan of its contents. His eyes roamed up and down as he flipped the pages of the comprehensive report.   
  
"Yes.. this is very good, very good indeed. But how can I be sure that the information here is correct and not just some hoax?"   
  
By now he had forgotten all fears he had for the Aoshi, he was so absorbed at the moment of thinking about the girl he would have to hunt down before her little mouth confessed anything to the higher authorities. And because of this great concentration he failed to see that the eyes of man sitting in front of him had changed in intensity.   
  
"Mr. Kajiuchi, for your sake I will let that insult pass. But you should know that the Oniwabanshuu does not forge information. Beshimi."   
  
"Yes, okashira?"   
  
Toshiro stopped his reading and recognized his own fault. He had implied that the oni gang were… he sure was in good luck since Aoshi seemed to forgive him for his tactlessness. When he looked at Aoshi again he saw that from nowhere a man came out and was crouching beside Aoshi in a very ninja like manner. He was brown and his skin was slightly wrinkled. Even from his position Toshiro could tell that he was a very short man, more or less four feet. The new comer only looked at Aoshi when he spoke and Toshiro felt left out as the two made a very discreet conversation.   
  
When the small man finally spoke, he looked directly into Toshiro's eyes. His voice sly and full of malice and reminded Toshiro of a snake yet oddly he could tell that the man was speaking the truth.   
  
"Every night since Battousai escaped I followed him, yet there were no instructions for me to harm him and so I did not. Did you hear how he miraculously escapes from the fifty-man squadron the shogunante appointed to hunt him? Well let me tell you that he didn't because with my very own eyes I saw him dragged by one of Naoko Laidler's servant man and the rest can be found in the report."   
  
After he spoke the man left without a trace. Toshiro was a bit confused. But if he had been he dare not show it and went on confidently. "Very well, I got what I came for and I trust that these are accurate and complete."   
  
He stood and turned for the knob but stopped when he heard Aoshi speak, "Mr. Kajiuchi, I advise you to not speak of the Oniwabanshuu as you did earlier, for your safety of course. Have a good day." With this salutation, Aoshi left the room using another door. When he got outside, he signalled for his companion, a lower ranked official who had no idea as to what had transpired inside the inn within the last ten minutes, to bring his black suitcase. The younger man hurriedly did so and handed the baggage over to Toshiro with a slight bow. The man picked it up with ease and went inside once again to carefully set the bag beside a big porcelain jar beside the counter.   
  
Once in back in the carriage, he glanced at the folder and saw a sign embedded at the bottom. Beside the dove drawing which was the Oni gang's symbol, was a Kanji character: stealth, Bishimi's sign. Oniwabanshuu's most discreet ninja. "So discreet that even Battousai didn't notice that he was being followed," he added before sending a signal for the carriage to start.   
  
**Kobe, Japan  
Spring, 1876**   
  
The next morning, Kaoru sat on the porch of the house. It was still chilly and dew was fresh on the plants. Her legs began to ache a moment ago prompting her to switch position and she was currently sitting against a wooden wall hugging her knees to herself since it provided extra heat to her body and partly so because it was the only alternate position her restricting kimono allowed.   
  
She was blankly staring at the garden Kenshin had made for himself but in her mind she was far away, lost during the time when she too was in a garden equally beautiful as the one she was looking at. In her memory, the flowers in their garden in Okinawa were always in full bloom. Each time they got home from Edo it was always the garden she first went to.   
  
She drifted back to the present and meticulously looked at her surroundings. Kenshin's handiwork was different from the one in her memory. It was more of a reflection of his character than of art. The style in which he designed it was not defined since it was mixture of the western and the traditional Japanese – yes, it was truly a reflection of himself. One could infer that the hands that perpetuated that should have been nothing but a disciplinarian. Everything was in order, not a single fern was misplaced. And it was beautiful – in a simplistic kind of way.   
  
"I used to always play in our backyard, back in Okinawa," she reminisced out loud. She had felt Kenshin's presence standing behind her minutes ago. He looked down at the girl in front of him. Her hair was free and flowed down until it reached her waist. It was midnight blue and he thought of how soft it looked despite days of lack of brushing.   
  
She continued, "It was beautiful, Rumi-san, our gardener, used to scold me so often. He said I was too spirited and that I could easily trample on his precious flowers. I never liked it in Edo though, until now… the atmosphere is always so heavy and suffocating."   
  
"_Sankin kotai?_" Kenshin half questioned. Since she was a granddaughter of a daimyo and that her mother was an only child, it was possible that they too were required to accompany Kamiya Shimizu in Edo. Sankin kotai was one of the systems the shoguns imposed during the Tokugawa era. It required the daimyo and his family to stay half the year in Edo and the other half in their respective provinces. This enabled them to keep constant surveillance of the daimyo and with this system, the shogun's capital and local castle towns grew rapidly.   
  
"Yes, alternate attendance. I had hated it when it was time to leave Okinawa. Maybe because we always came to Edo during the winter." A soft chuckle rose from her.   
  
Kenshin did not respond immediately. He looked out and saw that the sun beginning to show. It was time, "Kaoru, I've already prepared the bath for you. Get yourself presentable. We will leave for the town after you finish."   
  
The change in formalities did not go unnoticed and it reminded her of the arrangement they had agreed upon the previous night. She felt her cheek heat up in embarrassment. Never in her life did she think that she would become a mistress – much less be Kenshin Himura's, otherwise known as Battousai, mistress. She berated herself for she knew that she should at least feel dirty as the society would demand her to feel but in contrast she felt good about it and a tad rebellious. Besides, they had not done anything wrong and peculiar as it may seem, she knew that Kenshin would not do anything that could harm her. She nodded absentmindedly and walked past Kenshin to the bath.   
  
When she came back minutes after, she found Kenshin arranging bottles and some herbs into a sturdy, rectangular wooden box tied with straps at the ends that it looked like an ordinary backpack. His hair was gathered up in a high pony tail and he wore a clean dark blue gi.   
  
Kenshin noticed that she had changed into a yellow kimono he had not seen before. It fit her well, still decent though quite rumpled from days inside storage in her petite bag. Her once pale skin was beginning to show colour now and her cheeks were still flushed from the hot water. Her hair was still damp and cascaded down her back in curls. He lifted the bag and headed outside, Kaoru followed suit.   
  
Once outside, he gave her a wide straw hat and gestured her to put it on. The travel downhill took longer than Kaoru had expected. It was the same path that she used when she went in search of him but only now that she was fully rested and restored did she notice the beautiful scenery that surrounded her.   
  
Kenshin was silent all through out the trek. Kaoru was the one mostly responsible for the talking. She would comment on the flowers that they passed by and shrieked in happiness when a rabbit came skipping near them. He even heard her say how beautiful the sun looked in this side of the country. He was amused by her. If he had not known he would have never guessed that this girl's life was in peril. By the time they got in the village, the sun was already up above their heads.   
  
----------   
  
"Mr. Himura, we made such a big sale today. Almost all of the supplies were sold." Kaoru, whose hair was now pulled up by a piece of cloth she saw on the way, was jubilant. In her hands, clasped securely, was the money they earned from earlier. It was her first experience in selling and they had made a good profit, she guessed.   
  
She discovered that the heavy looking bag Kenshin wore was full of herbs and other medicinal liquids and powders that Kenshin made himself from the plants in his garden. Their first stop was the marketplace where his customers were expecting him. They were surprised when they saw that he was accompanied by a young girl they had never seen before. Married women talked amongst themselves and the younger ladies jealously examined her. When a young man asked Kaoru where she was staying, Kenshin answered in her behalf in a voice that almost sounded threatening and told the lad that she was _with him. _   
  
When the crowd dispersed the two went about house to house offering their products. Kaoru was surprised at how friendly Kenshin seemed to act around the people, smiling and sometimes laughing at some jokes they shared with him. He was different compared to the Kenshin she was accustomed to and she wondered if all of it was just play and if there was even the smallest possibility that he possessed such behaviour. It was mid-afternoon when they finally stopped at a small restaurant to eat and rest.   
  
During the whole duration of the day, Kaoru kept a three pace distance behind Kenshin, this he noticed. She was trained well, he thought. She was good with the townsfolk though he knew she heard some whispers from the ladies that weren't so friendly about her. She kept on smiling even when they had walked for hours without stop and food. She never did impress on him that she was tired and for this he was grateful. But if it had been any other female…   
  
He has also been amused when Kaoru snapped at a girl who was "accidentally" brushing herself against him – constantly. It was Umi, a servant girl of the Sanada family who always waited for his weekly rounds in town outside the family's gates. He knew that she was fond of him. It was not a bad thing really, since everytime she would complain of aching in many places, he would offer her plenty of remedy which of course, she would happily buy. It seemed that Kaoru had been annoyed at the overly talkative and maliciously hyperactive girl and told her to decide which body part did truly hurt. Umi had glared at her then, a glare which Kaoru returned with doubled intensity that caused the poor servant girl to shrink in terror. She hurriedly paid for the medicine and locked the gates behind her.   
  
This time, he looked at her when she spoke again, "Why do you have to do this Mr. Himura? Expose yourself I mean."   
  
"People will get suspicious when they do not see where I get money from. It is for my protection as well since I am still in constant surveillance by the government and seeing me with a visible source of income will somehow assure them that Battousai is still in hiding."   
  
Kaoru suddenly felt guilty. Guilty because she could be the reason for this semblance of a normal life to be destroyed. She didn't know how or when she just felt that her presence would. Only now did she understand the words he spoke of the other night.   
  
_"…what you're asking me will disrupt the life that I have made for myself?"_   
  
It would be selfish to bring upon her burden to him. He was truly trying to make his life work. Tears came unbidden down her cheeks. Why had she not thought of it then?   
  
"I am truly sorry, to bring this all up to you. I will arrange everything so I can leave right away."   
  
He continued to walk ahead of her by at most five paces. He never looked when he spoke but the tone of his voice was both imposing and condescending and was accented with a seemingly casual hand gesture. That after he spoke Kaoru did not respond until he had told her to when they were inside the house.   
  
"We are not having this conversation until we reach home. Just be silent till then."   
  
He spoke immediately after he put the wooden bag down.   
  
"No. You will stay with me. We have already reached an agreement last night. Or do you not remember?"   
  
Kaoru was surprised at the sudden reprimand. She took off her hat and placed it on a nearby rack. She never looked at him when she spoke.   
  
"But, if I go you can live like this, like you have for years after you disappeared. I was selfish not to consider the consequences that my actions may bring to you, or your way of life. I cannot…"   
  
"There will be no backing out. The person behind all of this may already know your whereabouts and the spies that abound in this area monitoring me will only help to hasten the process. So you see, my dear Kaoru, you are stuck with me whether you like it or not, unless you'd prefer to die of course. You have already disrupted my life so stand up for it…and stay here with me. Do you understand Kaoru?"   
  
Se managed a small nod but in truth she still hesitated to stay. But when she further processed it she realized that there was no turning back now. She had already sold herself to him and running away would be futile since he could catch up with her easily if he so desired for her to truly stay. Even if it was for his sake that she was going away she couldn't bring herself to. It was a very confusing feeling and she wanted to find out what it meant. He told her he would protect her and in it she found solace. The only thing she could do now was to return the favour and make sure that he was safe as well, if not from the tangible things from himself for she felt that behind the walls he put up between them lay a real struggle that was long left unresolved and ignored. She wasn't aware how she came to this conclusion after knowing him for a few days but she did and she did not go on questioning herself further.   
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right. Mr. Himura…"   
  
"Kenshin."   
  
"What?" she looked at him, both blue pools trained on him.   
  
"Call me Kenshin. I feel like an old hag when you call me that. We are afterall together now."   
  
She smiled at him then, she may not have recognized it but the air around them became lighter and comfortable.   
  
"Kenshin?"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
They had not moved since. Kenshin was still standing in front of her with the bag laid down beside his feet, his other hand still securing the shoji door. He looked at her and Kaoru was taken aback by the casual expression in his eyes. It was not well guarded like before and he almost looked amused when he looked at her.   
  
"Thank you. Before you say anything else that could ruin my mood. Let me finish and accept it will you? Let's just pretend that no deals were made. So please accept my gratitude. You have been most generous with me."   
  
She placed her hands behind her and bowed her head more to hide the reddening cheeks from his sight than in respect or thankfulness. She looked at him only when she felt her cheeks cool down and flashed a bright smile that could have won the hearts of many young men before scampering away muttering something about preparing their dinner.   
  
Kenshin picked the bag by the handle and placed it beside the sole cabinet in the house. He leaned against the wooden frame and faced the direction that overlooked the kitchen. Inside, Kaoru was unsuccessfully trying to peel some carrots that they bought earlier without thinning the vegetable so much that nothing would be left after peeling. He watched as the girl pouted and uncharacteristically cursed about how stubborn the vegetable was. He continued to watch her silently well aware that she wasn't conscious of the amber eyes that observed her.   
  
_Oh but Kaoru we can't pretend that we haven't agreed on anything. One of these days you will know that. _   
  
**Author's Notes:  
  
** Do I even need a beta reader? Hehe… you tell me. (I know I do!)   
  
Well, okay thanks for the info… I honestly didn't know that red hair was a natural hair color for Japanese, though rare it may be. As for the eye colour, I decided to stick to the anime standard since majority are well, more knowledgeable of the anime compared to the manga.   
  
Okay, I totally forgot that the Oniwabanshuu HQ was at Kyoto and that Toshiro was in Edo! XD that just proves those blurbs I wrote in my bio page. I'm glad no one noticed that. Well anyhow…and yup, Sankin kotai was really practiced back then.   
  
And lastly, I'd like to ask you guys a little favor. Our English teacher required us to write a story, essay etc and let strangers read and evaluate it but here's the twist. The story isn't the one to be evaluated, it's the author. So what I'd like you to do is to read my story (which I think you already have) and tell me what kind of person you think I am based on what I wrote. Evaluations need not be posted as reviews; you can email them at I hope you take time and mail me. Just make sure to include a name (user names would do) and what you do for a living or year level if you're still studying. I hope this doesn't sound too demanding; it's just that I really need those. Five feedbacks would do. Thank you so much!   
  
Almost forgot, a big thanks for all those who read my ficcie! God bless us all!   
  
**LustrousJade**   
  
Just an after thought, in the tradition of the great cartoon that my four year old sister adores, which is Dora the Explorer, I ask the question, what was your favorite part of the story?   
  



	6. Finally

**Author's Notes:** Good news and bad news, good news is I updated finally! Bad news...find out by yourselves! Just no author bashing after you read okay? 

** STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY**

**KOTETSU TO KOSUI (STEEL AND PERFUME)  
Chapter Six**

Kaoru listened while the sound of water splashed from outside. It was one of the spring rains again. The smell of wet ground assaulted her nose as the cool rain wind altogether relaxed her and had somehow ignited her senses. It was a strange feeling to be suddenly aware of the environment. She hug her legs tighter, not minding the spray of water that the open door was letting in. The sound, the sight and the smell of it made her feel pleasantly and peaceful. 

Now she knew what it was called. Kenshin had told her a few weeks ago and had been training her in the area of ki-control days after. It was hard to digest at first but after several meetings she fully grasped the idea behind it. Ki was something all living things possessed but in varying degrees. Kenshin explained that normal people, meaning people who were not trained, often felt and yet ignored it. Like when they suddenly feel they're being watched over, they look behind their backs and see nothing yet in fact it did happen. Or when they think about somebody and the person suddenly arrives. Kaoru thought about it for quite some time. 

Upon spending more than a month with him, she discovered that Battousai wasn't very fond of talking and assumed she always understood everything he told her. Kaoru thought he gave her too much credit. 

And from the way their ki lessons were going she inferred that Kenshin thought she had a gift for it. He would ask her questions like what she thought of the townsfolk, what they were thinking or who see thought was crushing on her. Earlier that week he told her that she had to pass one last test before he ends their ki lessons; after which they would proceed to enhancing her sword skills. He did not tell her when but told her to be on guard all the time. 

She buried her face between the space of her legs and closed her eyes. The sounds and smells suddenly became sharper, clearer. With her eyes closed she heard each thud as water hit ground and felt every shift and change of the wind's direction. She also became aware of the tiny droplets of water that hit her as cloth absorbed it. They did it sometimes. Things similar as this in their training but it felt more pure when she was alone and wasn't pressured by his presence. 

Sometime later she felt a familiar presence beside her. 

Kenshin. 

She didn't realize she said his name out loud and lifted her head to see him. 

"Keep your eyes closed and follow me." 

It was him indeed; and he was dripping wet. She wanted to tell him to change clothes but decided against it. This was it, the test she was so worked out about for days. She stood when she heard him walk away from her. What did he say again? Follow him? And follow him she did. It was nearing dark and she was puzzled when he didn't light any candle or bring one when he walked inside. But what was darkness against Battousai? He probably worked with it for years on his missions during the Bakumatsu. He stopped. Wrong turn. The first thing he told her when they started the formal training was to concentrate on the task at hand and to not let any emotion flow free. Her tongue clove to her mouth in realization of her mistake. He must have sensed it somehow. No, he shouldn't have. 

"Kaoru, I want you to turn around until I tell you to stop." 

He meant to disorient her from the all too familiar ways of the house. She did as she was told and turned slowly as not to dizzy herself. Waves of his voice hit her from straight ahead as if she had stopped in the exact spot where she started. But she thought it wasn't so. Kenshin wouldn't make this test as easy as it seemed to be. 

She wrinkled her brows when the silence became unbearable. She thought she heard him chuckle but was new to the idea so she shrugged it off as her imagination. 

"Patience my little mistress and prepare yourself. Once I stop talking you are to find me immediately without once opening those little eyes of yours. There is no time limit, no rules except for the one I said earlier. Use your senses to bring yourself to me." 

After he spoke Kaoru felt a jolt of energy in her body. It made her feel restless and caused her heart to beat faster. It was like realizing something but not knowing what it exactly was. She wanted to open her eyes to look at him and search for the meaning of it all. It was after a few seconds she realized that he was gone. For a moment she felt panic over take her. No limitations, no boundaries. He could be anywhere; he could be in town right now if he wanted to. She steadied herself and widened her scope to feel him around. She walked, felt her legs move without will, hopefully to the place he was at. 

Minutes must have passed until she realized she had not hit something while blindly walking around the house. But even when she had circled it a few times already, his presence felt nearby but was quite unreachable. She concentrated more. She knew she could find him. She believed she could do it. 

Her feet started walking again and she was not surprised when it led her outside the house through the backdoor. His ki became stronger when she moved forward but when she did the more major things assaulted her. The rain didn't seem so peaceful anymore and the wind not so comforting, it all distracted her to a point where she lost her grip on him. She stumbled yet made effort to keep her eyes closed. She was tempted to peek, maybe he'd understand since she was drenched, fists curled and supporting her on the ground. The temptation grew stronger when the loud crackling noise from the thunder and lightning flashed in contrast to the darkness in her mind. She shut a scream as another thunder came. 

Crying softly, she tried to block the memories from re-surfacing; the night her parents were murdered and the long weeks of travel in search of him. She had to be strong then for no one was there to support her. She felt all alone all over again. Like that three weeks she had to endure. Out of it all she thought of Kenshin. How his presence always felt so intimidating most of the time and how he acted so strict when in training. She also remembered how he always looked after her when they were making their rounds selling medicine to the townsfolk. It was strange but knowing he was there, the knowledge that she was within reach of him always made her feel at ease and safe. Only now did she know why. 

She trusted him. She trusted his capabilities, his character; she remembered that she wasn't even disturbed when she agreed to be his mistress because she somehow believed that he would really protect her like he promised. She had someone to turn to now, unlike before when she swallowed it all by herself. He was making her strong. It was ludicrous to think of such things about him when he could just laugh about it. But she didn't care. He told her to feel and that was what she was doing right now wasn't it? He also told her to put emotion aside for it was a sure downfall but none of it mattered now. She felt so safe around him and the faster she found him the better. 

With her newly found resolve, she stood. She extended her territory similar to a ripple widening while she thought of him. The way his eyebrows raised when he first tasted her cooking. It was a long time ago and she knew that her cooking was terrible then but he said none about it and finished the meal. After which he told her to leave the cooking to him next time. She laughed a little at his minimal reaction, and then stood to gather the dishes. 

She felt herself stop when his presence suddenly felt so vivid. She smiled, knowing that she was right in front of him; she felt her face warm knowing he was near her. She stepped forward and extended a hand blindly towards his direction. She knew when he raised his and reached out for her hand. She could see him, in her mind's eye he was there standing in front of her looking equally drenched. Her smile never left her lips when he spoke. 

"I found you, finally." 

Despite the sound of the rain she heard him. 

"Yes." 

Tears mixed with water while the reason for her crying remained unknown to her. She just felt so many emotions at once. 

"I finally found you Kenshin…" 

"Kaoru." 

She stepped closer to him and encircled her arms around his waist. She allowed her face to be buried in his chest while she sobbed, cried like she never did before. All the frustration, anger, and joy she poured out to him. She felt his arms circle her. Strong and steady ones. She suddenly couldn't get enough of him. 

"Can I open my eyes now?" 

"Hmm." 

She titled her head and slowly opened her eyes. Amber filled her vision, amber eyes seemingly having a light of its own amidst the darkness. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes once more and unconsciously brought herself closer to him. One last tear fell from her eyes before she felt her lips brush his in a seemingly innocent kiss. 

Chills spread from her stomach to the rest of her body but she wanted more. She lifted herself for another one, her hands automatically found its way to his hair. This time it was longer. She suddenly felt hotter and more so when Kenshin lifted her closer and licked her teeth at the same time. The sensation was new to her and instinctively she opened her mouth for him. Almost immediately his tongue sought hers. Her ki acknowledging his power over the situation. 

Her knees felt weak and her brain refused to process anything. All she wanted was the feel of his tongue on her, ravishing her and his hands stroking her waist and stomach. They parted for air but Kaoru was well compensated when he started kissing her neck, nibbling at the flesh. He let out a groan as his hands found its way to her bosom, gently caressing it. 

"Mine." 

His statement caused her to open her eyes and blush. She avoided looking into hi eyes and buried her face in his chest instead; this time more aware of the thin wet clothing that separated them both. 

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks for the reviews guys! Here are some individual responses for questions/comments pertaining to the last two chappies. Sorry, I didn't have time to respond last time. 

**Captured Moon** – here's the update! Hope you liked it. **daniel-gudman** – ::youch, hot!!!:: why don't you try reading chapter two then? If you've got nothing more interesting to do that is. **Blue** - Speculation is nice…it gives authors experiencing writer's block ideas..hehe… **allin656** – I'm glad that this ficcie has become a favourite. I'll do my best to do better! **Brittany** – really? That was one of my favourites too. **Sezza-chan** – ::screams like a fangirl:: yeah I know! I love Battousai too! I wouldn't exactly describe Kaoru as Kenshin's "sex toy" and definitely not wifey. Mistress is like a word used to describe a woman that has authority over a certain household (in this case, Kenshin's household though he hasn't much right now.) The word itself also promises eventual sexual relations between our favourite couple. XD **Sinnah** – Kenshin's just being cruel isn't he? 0o. **SlvrANGel1247** - So, how was chapter five so far? Hope you're still hooked. **ChiyoChiyo** – 0o. that's a bit of a problem, the names are supposed to be that long. But don't worry, you'll get used to it. **Bob-san** – Honestly, I overlooked the fact that Kaoru should have blushed during that scene. Thanks to your review I realized that missing detail. ;P **Kean** – That was really kind of you to leave a review when you've already read the fic. So far, that was the biggest compliment I received. Thanks! Don't you think Kenshin is a bit OCC? I don't know… It's been two years since I laid my eyes on the anime and my bases here concerning his character are mostly from other fics' interpretation of him. **Nanakilover/Brukaoru** – Thanks for leaving a review! ::huggles:: **mynamedoesn'tmatter** - Well written? Wow thanks! **nobody** – she didn't really agree, Kenshin just schemed his way for her to agree. Yup he's smart like that. 

Once again, my biggest thanks! And please leave a review! x 

** LustrousJade **


	7. Moving

KTKChapterOne 

** KOTETSU TO KOSUI (STEEL AND PERFUME)  
Chapter Seven**

Edo Police Headquarters  
Spring 1876

Once safe inside the walls of his office Toshiro tore the envelope and read the contents carefully as to not miss a detail. His brain processed everything as his hands flipped through the pages of the report that cost him a fortune. 

So, the rumours had been true after all. Naoko Kamiya Laidler had taken in Battousai for four days. This is going to be more interesting than I thought. Interestingly more difficult if Battousai is involved. But the days of sword fighting is way behind already. Guns and different kinds of ammunition could be made available with his beck and call. Even the greatest shadow killer is no match for modern artillery. 

But what made him more nervous was the fact that the Kamiya girl was with Battousai as of the moment. He had just received a report from the spies he sent saying that Battousai is currently harbouring Kaoru Kamiya Laidler in his house. 

_Repaying a debt Battousai? _

Exactly. It was odd but it did make sense. The Kamiya girl somehow knew about what her mother did to him. And she came to him asking help. 

Toshiro was shaking, with frustration, with anger and with fear. If only they had secured the perimeter like I told them to. If only he had been given more competent men. The plan was perfect, without flaw, or so I thought. Kamiya should have not gone away! 

He curled his fists tightly. If only Battousai wasn't involved. He was making his revenge more difficult to execute. 

Battousai? Or course! How could he have been so foolish? It was like catching two birds with one stone. He could get his revenge and be rewarded for capturing the infamous Battousai – right after I prove he has started conspiring against the government again. But that would make no sense at all since it was he who helped bring about this era. No matter. I will find a reason somehow. Positive that his brain would not let him down. 

He remained that way for several minutes, trying to convince himself that he had the advantage over the situation. But he just couldn't understand the tinge fear that he felt everytime he remembered he was going against Battousai this time. 

The next day Toshiro gathered twenty of his men and set out for Kobe, or more specifically to Mt. Rokko where the famous slayer was. 

**Kobe, Japan  
Spring 1876**

"Here, I wouldn't want you going sick on me." 

Kaoru smiled as Kenshin handed her a clean towel. The fire was currently their only source of light in the room. 

On their way home he had not spoken to her nor she to him. It was as if a blanket of fear and doubt enveloped her. She was certain of nothing; except that she felt deeply for the man walking ahead of her. Felt like she never did before. As usual she knew nothing concerning his thoughts. 

She accepted the towel. 

Before he turned, Kaoru saw the expression of his eyes change. It was not the calculating look she was so familiar with. It was a gentle, almost soft look. Her breath held itself. And she couldn't stop herself from calling out his name with such desperation just to see those eyes that touched her heart again. 

But he did not turn. He just nodded and walked away. 

After Kaoru finished drying herself, she sat near the fire, hugging her knees closer to her body. She felt so refreshed and the warmth of the fire helped her to relax more. She was beginning to feel sleepy when she felt Kenshin sit beside her. Her body suddenly felt rigid. She did not look at him or even acknowledge his presence. He did the same. The silence between them was becoming unbearable. It was time that she speak. 

"Kenshin, I just remembered, I haven't prepared the medicine. I'm sorry. I was uh… preoccupied. It's market day tomorrow right?" 

"Yes." His voice was indifferent again, just like the first day I met him. She stood, all the while trying to sound cheerful when she spoke. 

"Well in that case I should get going to prepare, so we could…" 

"We are not going tomorrow." 

For the first time since he gave her the towel he looked her in the eyes. Kaoru swore he was playing tricks on her. Why did her knees feel weak everytime he looked at her? Was it ki? She was beginning to feel even more confused when she saw the colour of his eyes. It was violet. Was her mind playing with her too? It was amber the last time she stared. 

"They're here aren't they? The men following us last time, they're here to get me." 

Kenshin motioned for her to sit down again. She complied since her knees felt even weaker than before. She was not thinking much so she did not notice that she sat a little closer to him. She resumed her earlier position, chin resting on top of her knees. 

Kenshin did not speak for a while. He was trying to think of ways to explain that the men after her were government spies sent by a man named Toshiro Kajiuchi. Sanosuke dropped by and gave him this information. 

"Looks like my little pet is getting better." 

Kaoru nodded. She did not smile, did not protest. She would normally stick her tongue out whenever he called her his pet, how childish. He smiled inwardly at the memory. 

"They found me." 

The Kaoru beside him now was serious. Deep in thought. 

_You have nothing to worry about._ His mind reeled. He almost said that aloud. He looked at her and saw that the little girl he saw years ago was different form the frightened woman beside him. She was no longer innocent about the cruelties of the world. Yet what puzzled him was her genuine naivety about all things trivial. 

She did not bear grudges. She never voiced out what she was planning to do with the perpetuator when she knew who the person was. She merely told him she wanted to know his motivation in doing so. Others would have sworn to kill after going through the ordeal she has. 

He sighed. 

"But you found me first. Didn't you?" 

He must be exhausted too, for when he thought about it, what he said held no sense at all. 

"Yes I did. And I was wondering if it's good that I did." She chuckled but couldn't hide the sleepiness in her voice. 

They were two sleepy people talking. It was an excuse he made when he could not think of another that could logically explain the meaning of the words they were saying to each other. 

He felt himself smile. She must have seen for the action she did next surprised him. 

It seemed like the most natural thing to do so Kaoru let her head fall to Kenshin's shoulders. She moved her head slowly so that her cheeks could feel the material of his gi. He was so warm and she fit into him perfectly. Kenshin stiffened when Kaoru unconsciously kissed his neck. 

She was so groggy already that she could not find the energy to even think more about the men closing in on her or more importantly the actions she was current doing to the red head. 

Somehow Kenshin managed to keep his breathing even. Sleepiness was temporarily flushed out of his system when he felt Kaoru's lips on his skin. He heard Kaoru whimper against his shoulder a little while later. He sighed. Gods, did she smell great. Finding he could not help it, he wrapped his right arm around her and adjusted his position so she would not feel uncomfortable. Sleepiness came back to him with a vengeance. 

In the dimness of the night they slept cuddled together. In the dimness of the night, before he closed his eyes, he saw her smile. 

**Author's notes:**

Here's the next chapter cause people were staring to complain XD. I'm sorry it's so late and a little shorter than my previous ones. I'll do better next time! 

**_Aja-aja, fighting!_** (I picked this up in a Korean show I'm currently obsessed with. I think _aja-aja _means fight and _fighting _well, fighting. Though I still can't figure out why they used the verb with an –ing.) o.O So you better get used to it okies? 

Thanks for taking time to read everyone! hands over cookies and please leave a review. 

Thanks. x 

Huggles,  
** LustrousJade**


	8. Preview

**Author's notes: **  
Since people have been complaining about the confuzzlement the dates at the beginning of each paragraph bring, I'm getting rid of it. No worries I'll make the setting clear so you won't miss a thing.

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY**

**KOTETSU TO KOSUI (STEEL AND PERFUME)  
Chapter Eight**

It was a strange feeling; having someone to rely on you so completely. 

With her head nestled on his shoulders Kenshin could do nothing but think. But the raven haired girl beside him was unknowingly prohibiting him to. It had been merely months since she came and now he couldn't explain the fondness he felt for the girl. She intrigued him, humored him and aroused him. Since the incident he could not stop thinking of how soft her lips were and how pliant she was when he took control over the situation. 

He said nothing during their walk home since he didn't think there was anything to discuss. But at this point in his pondering, he was sure about one thing. He was already attached to the girl. He inwardly cursed himself. This was the feeling he so avoided since his last disappointment. He did not want any more burdens and he simply wanted to live a normal and peaceful life in the countryside. 

He allowed himself to smell her hair. It smelled heavenly. Feeling bolder, he kissed her forehead and then her cheeks and came to his senses when she stirred in her sleep. He looked at her face again. Her sleeping face was far more different from the Kaoru he dealt with everyday. She was happy. He knew it. But at the same time troubled with the mystery that is her assailant. 

She moved again, and this time cuddled closer to him. In their current position he would surely suffer back pains in the morning; so he brought his hands under her and carried her into the bedroom. Without any effort he slowly lay her down on the set futon and found it difficult to leave her side. She was a sight to look at. Unable to control himself once more, he cleared her forehead of her bangs and gently touched her cheeks. The sensation of her soft skin brought back memories he had rather kept locked. 

But being with her somehow elevated the pain that he felt. She was crazy to accept his offer. 

The futon looked comfortable that night since he had been sleeping, in sitting position, on the floor since she came. The problem lay in the fact that he only had one futon. He did not understand the reasoning his mind came up with why he did not buy another one. He thought she would not stay long enough and he did not want anything wasted. 

He did not want to frighten her in the morning with the sight of him beside her so he tried to talk to her sleeping form. He shook her gently at first but when she did not respond he inched closer to her ear and whispered. 

"Kaoru." 

He tried his best not to suckle the flesh closest to him. 

"Kaoru, can I sleep beside you?" 

"Kaoru?" 

This was ridiculous. He was asking her permission to use his own futon. He forgot all decencies and decided to just slip in beside her. After all, she was his; his mistress. From his new position her scent was stronger and it wasn't at all unwelcome. He turned his back from her to keep himself from remembering but she unexpectedly turned on her side and pushed her body closer to him. 

Kenshin felt his heart beat louder and the intensity of it dulled his hearing. His head spun at a very fast rate he was afraid he could not control himself any longer. But before he could enact his thoughts Kaoru's voice registered. 

"Kenshin, what are you doing here?" 

Her voice was still heavy with sleep. And the words she spoke were slurred. 

"Can I stay with you tonight?" 

He did not allow himself to think when he answered her question instantly. Her reply was a soft chuckle and a kiss on his nape. 

"Well, it is your futon after all. No one's stopping you. Now sleep, 'cause I'm sleepy." 

He smiled at her reaction. This was Kaoru talking half-awake. He rolled on his back and allowed Kaoru to drape her arms around his chest. He instinctively held her hand and instantly felt sleepy again. 

…

Early the next morning, there was a soft tapping on the door. So soft that it was almost negligible. He pried Kaoru's hands away from his body and stood, knowing full well who the intruder was. Before he exited the room, he glanced briefly at the sleeping girl below him. 

He was getting rusty. He didn't feel anything for her, he was just missing the feel of a woman and sooner or later he would get the reward he deserved from her. The sooner the better. 

He composed himself and unlocked the shoji. There in the entrance was Sanosuke Sagara, grinning from ear to ear with an ancient fishbone in his mouth. 

At Kenshin's scrutinizing gaze, Sanosuke's expression changed.

"No time for pleasantries Kenshin? Get your packs ready." 

"How many minutes do we have?" 

Sano looked at his watch and started to count, rather loudly. 

"One hour and fifteen minutes. No, make that fourteen." 

Kenshin swiftly went past the taller man and went to the direction of the bedroom with Sanosuke in toll. His hand was instinctively on the hilt of his katana. 

Kenshin entered the room and left the shoji door open. Sano raised his eyebrows as he saw Kenshin kneel beside Kaoru and spoke, "Kaoru, wake up." 

The aforementioned girl slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Kenshin. 

"What's wrong Kenshin?" 

Kenshin put his hand behind her back as he helped her into a sitting position. 

"We have to leave now. The lighter you pack the better." 

The little miss was still unaware of his presence and Sanosuke did not want to intrude on their private moment together but he couldn't help himself from noticing that her yukata was gaping a bit too much. It was a welcome sight. 

Sano's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the stern voice of Kenshin call him out. 

"Did you bring the exact supplies I told you?" 

Sanosuke nodded and left. He did not miss the warning look Kenshin directed at him. 

… 

It was pre-dawn but Toshiro wasn't feeling as sleepy as the men walking beside his carriage. It was cold and misty, and the clutter of the wheels and the clicking of the hooves of the horses were irritating him. 

He should be quiet. Battousai might hear. Battousai might see us.  
The legendary Battousai was said to have killed a hundred men with one single blow.  
And he only had thirty with him.  
Battousai could hear from a hundred miles away.  
Battousai could…  
Battousai.

Toshiro shook his head. Battousai was human and he was Kenshin Himura. An orphan raised by a master of the Hiten Style. But he was still human. And this was a more modern era. He had weapons. He had ammunition and therefore he had the power and the control over the situation. Battousai is no match for his riffles and his cannons. 

His mind was quickly re-directed to the source of his problems. Kaoru. She's the only one left in their family. A smile crossed his lips. The only one left, and his revenge would be complete. The revenge he had planned for so long against their family, at long last, would come into completion. All the humiliation, disgrace, and the anguish that the Kamiya family had bestowed unto him and his family will be settled. 

He thanked them in a way, if not for the mistreatment his family suffered under the Kamiya household, he would not be in the position he was now. His anger drove him past his limits. His rage propelled him. 

Toshiro reached for his bag and took the handgun he bought especially for Kaoru. She would die in his hands today and pay for all the troubles she caused him. He checked the map and looked out the door. Ten minutes more. Ten minutes more. 

… 

White silk skin, red full lips sliding across his own, sending pleasurable shivers down his spine.

Making love with Tomoe was like that. It was cold and dark. It was with her that he experienced for the first time how to please and be pleased by a woman. Her touch was light, and her skin was so white, he thought it illuminated in the dark. But it was always quick and forbidden.

Tomoe was to be married to a childhood friend; the arrangement was made even before her birth. Her fiancé, Akira Kiyasato, was a skilled swordsman, but his skills were far more inferior compared to Kenshin's.

It wasn't an act of rebellion, her being with Kenshin, since she liked Akira. She felt comfortable with Akira and he was always so gentle with her. She knew he loved her, this he confessed back when they were younger. She, in return, told him she was honored to become his wife. She liked Akira, so much she was looking forward to their marriage but she couldn't quite explain the attraction she felt towards other the young swordsman.

Kenshin came at the time when she was so frustrated over everything. Akira had just decided to become a body guard for the Shogunate. He was bent on proving to her that he was worthy of her love. As a result, Akira's family hated her for forcing him to make such a decision. They blamed her for not vocally appreciating Akira, thus making him believe she was thinking so lowly of him. Everyday, they reminded her of her fault, agonizing her, talking of how risky the job was for him. Didn't they know she was worried as well?

Since then, her only refuge the lake. She would go out on the excuse of drawing water from the lake. She would set off after lunch and return before sunset. It was during one of those days when she met Kenshin for the first time.

When he volunteered to assist her draw water, she was afraid at first, but his sincerity to help convinced her. He was young, but his words were calculated and his steps were confident.

… 

Kenshin had underestimated them. They came just after they had mounted on their horses.

It was Kaoru's first time to ride on horseback.

A few shots were fired and several hands were cut as a result. It all happened in a blur to Kaoru. She could not do anything but bury her head in Kenshin's back as they tried to manipulate the situation. She shook everytime she heard a gun fire. Once she thought she heard Kenshin call her name amidst the battle. She just closed her eyes, silently praying for their safety – and the horse's.

Several minutes later, the gunshots ceased. Kaoru loosened her hold on Kenshin, afraid to fall if she completely let go. The terrain was rough and she wondered how the horses could bear to gallop as fast with such condition. 

"Oh Kenshin, thank God we're okay." 

She felt Kenshin's back muscles stiffen when she suddenly spoke. 

"Kaoru, how are you feeling?" 

She pressed her head against his back, wanting all of a sudden to feel him closer. 

"I think I'm still trembling, but aside from that I'm okay." 

"That's good." 

Kaoru tried to move closer but ended up jerking her feet into Kenshin's. The unexpected movement caused him to wince on pain. 

"Kenshin, are you wounded? We should stop and..." 

When he answered his voice was steady and harsh. 

"Don't look at it. We'll stop when we're at a safe distance." 

**Author's Notes: **

Not much here and no individual thanks for now. Good K&K scenes to come in the next chapter, I promise!  
Please leave a review.  
Thanks!

Love lots,  
**LustrousJade.**


	9. Two Tents, Three People

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY**

Author's Notes: Lemony goodness ahead.

**Kotetsu to Kosui (Steel and Perfume)**

**Chapter Nine**

The sun was nearly gone when they decided to set camp near a small river. Sanosuke was busy keeping the fire burning while Kenshin went to hunt for dinner. Kaoru was left alone to tend to the tents Sanosuke brought. She was having trouble since each of the two tents was about her size, even bigger. She cursed viciously and heard Sano laugh. He put the last piece of wood in the flames and left to assist the girl.

"So, Jou-chan, what brings you in this part of the world?"

Kaoru snorted. _Jou-chan?_ She did not look at him when she spoke.

"As if you didn't know already."

Sanosuke laughed again. He was getting more irritating every minute, Kaoru thought. During the past hours they had been together, she had caught him sneaking mischievous glances her way and even heard him saying something about her to Kenshin. She did not hear it wholly though but whatever it was, she was positive that it wasn't entirely proper, since Kenshin drew his sword and pressed it against his neck.

She saw him take a fishbone from his pocket and insert it in his mouth. Then he grinned at her.

"You do realize that there are only two tents right Jou-chan?"

Her eye twitched. "Yes, I'm not dumb; what are you going at?"

Sano shrugged. "Nothing really, here let me help you with that."

He grabbed the second tent and began fondling with it while trying to continue talking to Kaoru.

"Hmm…let's see. Two tents. Three people. Two will have to share a tent; and the way I see it I think you will have to choose between me and Kenshin, Jou-chan."

Kaoru's eyes lit with mischievousness. Two can play this game. She knotted the last rope and brushed invisible dust from the now upright tent. She then smiled alluringly and walked nearer the tall man.

"I wonder…what do I get if I choose you?"

Sano gulped. Something was amiss here. The little miss wasn't supposed to flirt with him. Kaoru saw the sweat drops forming on his forehead as she drew nearer…a small smile curled her lips.

Sanosuke backed away slowly, both hands shielding him from the advances of the girl.

"Ah. Hehe. I was just kidding Kaoru, come on stop it! You're creeping me out! Oh my God. Fox where are you when I need you?" In his mind, he could imagine his fiancé's face mocking him.

"Aww, come one Sano, I think by now you know that all I want is…"

Kaoru was coming closer, her eyes almost predatory, while inside she was laughing at his reaction. Not so tough now are you?

She must be crazy, Sano thought. What if Kenshin suddenly comes back? I'm a dead man for sure. She practically has Kenshin's mark on her whole body. She can't want me. Kaoru's lips were closing in on him. In his mind's eye, she was moving ever so slowly.

"Kenshin."

Whew, was that a relief. The worlds stopped for a moment to give him time to breathe. He was not prepared when she suddenly materialized a bokken out of nowhere and started pounding him.

"So stop taunting me already!"

"Ouch! Ouch Jou-chan stop it!"

Sano raised both his hands as a sign of surrender and a second later, the red-faced girl stopped, her breathing uneven.

"You're scary Kaoru. Whatever did Kenshin find in you?"

Kaoru raised her eyebrow in warning and Sano saw her face turn red again.

"Sanosuke! Come back here!"

That was his cue to run, run very fast.

…

Kenshin was about to return to camp when he heard Sano mention Megumi. Now why would he do that? Then he saw Kaoru advancing over Sanosuke. Rage was slowly building within him as Kaoru stepped closer and closer to Sanosuke. Her eyes were predatory but Sano didn't seem to enjoy it at all.

Her voice was almost a whisper when she said, "Aww, come one Sano, I think by now you know that all I want is…"

He clenched his fists, conscious of the rabbits wriggling in his other hand. Then her lips moved slowly, close to Sano's own.

"I think by now you know that all I want is Kenshin."

Indescribable shivers ran all over his body when he heard her confession. He did not stay longer to see the bashing that his friend received from the Racoon-girl.

…

The three sat together around the fire, silently eating the game that Kenshin brought in earlier. Sanosuke was not so proudly sporting three lumps on his head and his spiked hair was doing nothing to cover up the bulges.

Kaoru grinned at him when she saw him throw a rueful glance at her. After finishing her dinner, she stood and recovered some medicine and bandages in her pack. When she returned, she threw some bandages at Sano.

"Jou-chan, could you be gentler next time?"

Kaoru smiled and looked at him innocently.

"Sorry Sano, I didn't mean that."

She heard him grumble something about animals pretending to be humans but chose to ignore it.

"Sano-nii, where's Kenshin?"

"Since when did I become your big brother?"

Kaoru placed her hands on her waist. "Since I asked you that question. Where's Kenshin?"

"He's at your tent. He left after you got up."

She was quite far from him when she heard him say, "Jou-chan's gonna give some lovin' tonight!"

Kaoru blushed. Damn Sanosuke and his dirty mind. How can I face Kenshin with my face flushed like this? But her mind was plagued with other things. Memories of tongue locking and roaming hands suddenly flashed through her mind. Warmth filled her whole being while Kenshin filled her mind.

She took time to compose herself outside the tent before coming in. A lone candle was placed in the middle of the fairly accommodating tent. After she made sure that the entrance flap was secure, she sat next beside Kenshin on the far end of tent.

Silently, she lifted the lower part of his hakama, looked at the injury and put some liquid medicine on the cloth she bought. She smiled at him before swabbing the cloth to his red wound, feeling his lower thigh muscles contract in pain. After removing the dried blood around the wound, she dug into her pack and produced a small wooden thong and carefully removed the foreign object from his flesh. After cleaning the wound thoroughly again, Kaoru covered its entirety with a fresh cotton cloth.

Meanwhile, Kenshin kept still while Kaoru continued her ministrations. His mind was reeling from the feel of her body so close to him…he could almost taste her smell, her scent. He resisted the urge to pull her close to him and consume her.

He was just sexually attracted to her, nothing more. And why should he not be? She's young, attractive, sexy and smart. Any man would want her in bed. Any man would want to kiss those inviting lips, glide their hands on the skin of her slim waist, suckle on her creamy skin…

Kaoru was now knotting the bandage securely. She asked whether the bandage was too tight or not. After asking him twice, Kenshin gestured that it was fine.

"Kenshin, they were aiming at me right?" She said, placing her hand lightly on top of the wound.

Kenshin nodded afraid that if he spoke, uninvited words would spill from his mouth. He was surprised when Kaoru suddenly hugged him.

"You saved my life yet again. I am forever thankful, Kenshin."

The sound of her saying his name reminded him of her earlier bout with Sanosuke.

"_I think by now you know that all I want is…"_

"_...KENSHIN."_

"_I want Kenshin."_

"_Kenshin…ohh."_

"_Kenshin."_

"Kenshin?"

The said red head suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and looked straight into her eyes. Shocked eyes met questioning orbs. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue.

When she recovered, Kaoru continued speaking, her hands reached out to caress his cheek.

"I feel that it's my fault, always, when you are in danger…"

Kenshin's eyes turned a bright shade of amber then. His hand covered the one touching him. He looked at her directly in the eyes when he spoke.

"There are many ways to show your gratitude for my services my pet; I have only to teach you how."

Kaoru did not understand the full meaning of those words but a sudden jolt of pleasure seized her and caused her to shut her eyes from the sensation.

It's his eyes, they way they look at me, like he's about to devour me, oh God, _Kenshin_. Her mind reached sensory overload when she felt his hands cup her face and his nose nuzzling her own.

Kaoru whimpered. The next thing she felt was Kenshin's hungry mouth devouring her own.

"Sometimes there are things which cannot be taught, _Kenshin_, you make me feel a million things at once..." Kaoru hazily spoke when they stopped for air.

After she spoke, Kenshin gently pulled her closer to him, his mouth nibbled her ear before he said, "Yes, yes, I guess so… would you show me those million feelings tonight Kaoru?"

**Author's Notes:**

For the full version of this chapter, please click on the homepage link on my profile page. Sorry about the mishap, I'm 99.9 per centsure it'll work this time. Please take time to leave a review since it motivates me so.

Also, check out the small C2 community I made, it has some really good fics.


End file.
